A new beginning
by stellabella2
Summary: Kurtis disspear, Lara remains alone. But not too much, after some days, she founds Atlantis and his lost civilaztion that was never found and remains unknow. What is happenes, when they all are involed? The blessed, the adventurer, the lighted and the warrior, a prophecy as old as the world comes to the surface to be fulfilled. Read for more! Rated T for tens
1. Chapter 1: Saving him

**A new beginning  
**

**Chapter1: Saving Kurtis**

Kurtis was on the floor, in a pool of blood he had no more power to get rid of his new wounds. He almost can feel the air penetrating his hip, chest and right arm that was holding the chirughai they, were well damaged.

He heard a noise that come closer to him; he saw a black and tall silhouette whit long hair that had on her neck a light blue glow shape that was glowing. She was dressed in a knees-length dress. Defiantly it wasn't Lara, this girl wasn't her and Kurtis was sure even if he almost can't see anything.

Kurtis lifted his blue eyes and asked the girl:

Kurtis: Who are you?

The girl: It doesn't matter.

Kurtis: Why are you here then?

The girl: To save you.

Kurtis: What about Lara?

The girl: She will be fine, I promise. Give me your healthy hand.

She gave her hand to him. He grabbed her whit his left hand, he touches her hand it was hot and delicate, he was on his foots now he was leaning whit his left hand on the girl's shoulder. His hip was hurting he puts his right hand on the left hip that was deep wounded by the Boaz and it was still blending.

Kurtis: Where we are going?

The girl: Home. Don't ask more. Rest your voice.

Lara has just finish whit Karel and Edckhart and she was coming to the arena whit the speed of light.

Lara: Kurtis? Are you here?

She comes in the middle of the arena. There was a pool of blood, on it was Kurtis chirughai. She grabbed it and put her tiny fingers in the special holes; he opened his lames and showed to Lara the way to his master, before she stretched her hand.

Lara followed him out of the building; there the chirughai retracted his lames. She looked around no one was there. Lara sighs and left her head down closing her hazel eyes punting the lethal weapon in her backpack. A light blue glow come from down, she opened her eyes she kneel and lifted a necklace that it had a rhombic diamond that was glowing whit a light blue.

0000

Lara: How beauty!

She put her index finger on it; it was hot and delicate like the hands of that women. Then she put the necklace in her trouser pocket. Then she observed that the blood from her hand disappeared.

0000

Kurtis was on a bed, a big bed he opened his eyes and looked around, until his eyes caught a window, he gazed at the landscape it was so beautiful, like a landscape from the paradise. He get up _'Do I'm in Eden?' _he think. He gets off the pillow that was on his body it looked at it; it was perfect like he reborn or something like that.

He gets up from the bed that was like it was full of angel feathers and opened the wooden door. Outside a blonde girl was awaiting him. She looked at him and said:

The blonde: The queen informed me to help you to get at her before you wake up; she wants to talk with you, so Sir please come whit me.

Kurtis: Okay. May I know your name, Lady?

Solara: My name is Solara, _Solara the nymph, _I'm only a help from the queen, and I'm not a lady from the court. And you must be Kurtis, the last one from the Lux Veritatis?

Kurtis: Yeah, were I'm?

Solara: In the palace of Atlantis you came here trough a portal, we are underwater, and probably it sounds ridiculous but is real.

Kurtis: I'm convinced is real, thanks. So, everyone from here lives in paradise?

Solara: Yes, we are living in the paradise. Here she is.

They arrived at a tall door that had blue designs on it. Solara opened the door and Kurtis go through it, he look, he see a big throne in a round room made from marble, there was a beautiful lady whit forest eyes and long and dark hair whit a pale-honey skin she had a light blue knee-length dress without sleeves whit a belt on her tiny middle, at her neck was a light blue diamond that was glowing, she looked at him and said:

The beauty: Kurtis Heisstrum, what a pleasure to meet you! Please take a seat. She snapped her fingers and a little levitating sofa had appeared.

Kurtis sat on the sofa and asked the girl:

Kurtis: Who are you?

Sidonia: I'm Sidonia the queen of Atlantis, _One of the three keepers of the three pieces of the scion._

Kurtis: Thanks a lot for saving me, but I have to go to Lara to stay with her.

Sidonia: Lara Croft the Archeologist will come to you, you don't have to go to her, and she will come after you to find you my Son. How about a glass of ambrosia? It is the sweetest thing you will ever taste. Again she snapped her fingers and a little coffee table whit a glass that had a pink-orange liquid appeared.

Kurtis taste, it was really sweet. The queen drank a little and she looked at the boy, Kurtis watched in her eyes he can't see trough them she had a barrier that protected her thoughts like Kurtis's barrier.


	2. Chapter 2: Atlantis myth or real?

**Chapter2: Atlantis, myth or real? **

Lara sat next to zip they were examined the diamond, which from looks, when Lara tried to broke it with a hammer [not that hammer!] before it was destroyed in millions pieces, he reunited his pieces and it was still alive.

Zip: What the hell Lara, this thing is untouchable, we can't do anything!

Lara: I'm sure there is a way. We just not try everything.

Zip: And what to do, then?

Lara: I've seen this metal before; it is pure energy from the _Light Temple _there was a big blue sphere that when I tried to touch it; it explode. Maybe there's the answer.

Zip: Okay, I will make the usual arrangements.

0000

Kurtis was on the balcony of his room he was drawing, he was drawing Lara's face. He almost done the drawing it was very beautiful. He just remembers something, he left the pencil and the drawing book down and he ran in his room.

On the bedside was the Boran X, no leak of his chirughai, where was it? Did he drop it?

0000

Karel got up from the floor, he was looking painful. He resisted the explosion, he raises his head which was full of blood, and then a strange green light covered him and makes him look like before.

Karel: Well, well, well… So it's true, there will be a chosen, let's see.

Then he started to laugh like a maniac.

0000

Lara ran along the ruins. Everything was like she left it, destroyed.

She climbed on top of the waterfall from where she had to jump in the water and take a secret tunnel.

She swam until she found a cave that she never saw here down there in Madagascar. Exploring, she found that there was a system which opens a door with unknown inscriptions, the ones she saw in Egypt on that huge blue diamond, with her mentor Von Croy.

Rotating the wheels of it. Until she finished. She climbed on a bank of a cave, she walked slowly. What will be Lara without her friends? A strange creature, with huge black wings red hair without eyes and with a pale skin attacked her. She holstered her pistols and kills her; she was easy to kill not like the others.

Walking past the a whole she arrived on a top of a waterfall, amazingly tall from where you could see the Atlantis, the huge castle and amazing technology it was looking like those people where intelligent. In fact they were Lux Veritatis? Weren't they?

0000

Sidonia looked at Kurtis, who sat on the grass, definitely he was bored. So she thought will be nice to chat with him, her young cousin, he couldn't remember anything; he was smaller than her with some good years.

Sidonia: Hey, what are you doing?

She sat next to him.

Kurtis: Getting bored… You still immortal? I remembered you last night, who you are. And also the thing that I'm not the last from my order they are thousand more.

Sidonia: All you say is true. Immortal is beginning of the "_Getting bored"._

Kurtis: So still bored?

Sidonia: Yes still…

She looked at the sky. It was a sunny day like the others.

0000

Lara tried to talk with the people but a good part of them were talking a strange dialect, a Vulgar Latin or something like that.

Walking past huge buildings she arrived at a forest, if the vegetation from the waterfall and town was luxuriant, here it was like atop of mountains, this is mean cold, and in the forest were only firs.

She was walking ready to destroy everything in her way; she heard horse's hoofs, she hidden behind a rock. When the animal was close to her, she rolled over holstering her pistols, it was a unicorn, but he groaned and felt down and she didn't do anything he looked at it. In his back was a dart.

She then saw a group of men that were searching for it nothing more.

After some hours she finally arrived at the palace. She entered the huge place it was like a labyrinth, so many rooms, secret tunnels and stairs she arrived at a door opening it she saw a girl, who sat in front of a window, looking outside.

Sidonia: Lara Croft, I've been expecting for you.

Lara: How are you and from where you know my name?

Lara putted her hands on her pistols.

Sidonia: Get your hands from that hands and I will say.

She crossed her arms waiting for answers.

Lara: Will you?

Sidonia: I know everything, I know you from nowhere.

Lara: Seriously? Is there a joke or something?

Sidonia: No, ask your friend Kurtis, who is my cousin.

Lara: Yes, sure…

Sidonia turned to see Lara's face. Then she grabbed Lara's hand, to get her to Kurtis.

Sidonia: Here he is I know you've been looking for him.

Sidonia disappeared and Lara was alone she knocked at the door. Someone opened it; it was a man with dark hair and ocean eyes.

Lara: K…K…Kurtis? Is that you?

Kurtis looked at Lara, "_She is so dump"_ he thought, the humans were strange for him but not that girl, so he begin to be rather curios for what happened.

Kurtis: Yeah…That's me.

Lara: I've thought you were dead.

Kurtis: It's looking like not.

Lara: Was that your cousin?

Kurtis: Yes my cousin. Want to hear her story?

Lara: I'd love to.

Kurtis: I tell you what I remember.


	3. Chapter 3: The phrophecy

**Chapter 4: The prophecy **

Sidonia was running among a forest to an altar, let's say.

She arrived at a temple, the same like the one in Bolivia but the lights were blue. She pushed the sword that was an exact copy of Excalibur and then she took it out.

The Spirits: Who you invoke Blessed Daughter?

Sidonia: My father, Frank Jacqueline.

The circle that was made of stone rotated and a men with some of Sidonia's features appeared.

Frank: Why you've come here, my girl?

Sidonia: For help.

Frank: What is the wish?

Sidonia: It's about the prophecy; I know I can't change anything…But isn't too early, I mean… Didn't them… I mean what about mother if she is still alive even Lara Croft killed her with the Mjolnir?

Frank: How I've said… The Warrior will end the Shadow War and bring the Seventh Age. I have to go… Bye my blessed.

He's image begin to blurry. She, like a child, ran in front of the circle, and felt on her knees:

Sidonia: Father, no! Wait! What about the seventh age? What about the Warrior? What about the Angel? Father, tell me, Father?! Father…

He's image disappeared, she was alone. The disk was on the floor, she left.

0000

Lara and Kurtis were in the bed, they slept together, and Kurtis was still in his dreams:

''_The child: Father, you won't get me!_

_The teenager girl laughed hiding behind a tree._

_Kurtis: Are you sure?_

_He pretended to don't know where she is, he looked around. Someone jumped on his back the same girl…'_

He felt a warm hand on his chest; he looked at Lara who looked at his face.

Lara: 'Morning!

Kurtis: 'Morning!

Lara smiled she felt free to say all she wanted. In his company she felt herself and vice versa, you know what I mean.

0000

Sidonia looked outside at Lara and Kurtis she smiled when a voice interrupted her happiness:

Natla: Are they beautiful, aren't they?

Natla walk next to her daughter but Sidonia jumped at a meter to be sure she remains untouchable.

Sidonia: What you want?

Natla: Are you talking like that with your mother?

Sidonia: You're not more my mother.

Natla: Like your father! Uhh… I hate the Lux Veritatis.

Sidonia: So…

Natla: You know the prophecy, don't you?

Sidonia: Yes so what?

Natla: You know the prophecy is not like you thought it?!

Sidonia: In your dreams, the things which happened before we make the time get back to make a change and letting them to have a new destiny won't happen again.

Natla: And what do you think, do you think Lilith won't catch them again?

Sidonia: No Marcus and the others are no more in this dimension, I restored all the time but increased their memories and life also the powers.

Natla: How you… These people could sacrifice for anyone, don't you?

Sidonia: Fuck out; before I will explode you're head.

Natla: Then… Bye!

Natla stretched her wings and flew away, only because her daughter was right.

0000

Lara entered in a huge library, which was full of books. In the middle, on a pedestal, there was an opened book. She came closer to it and looked at the pages that were beautiful painted with clear paragraphs.

She started to read from where it was open:

"_When the Adventurer and the Lighted One will met the bad will try them. But they will survive but only if the Blessed Daughter, will save the Lighted One. After some time they will have a daughter, the Warrior, she will hold the Don and will end the shadow war. The Angel, her friend, will help her to unleash the Seventh Age. At least she will be the queen of the mortals._

_The Chosen, page 567 line 4 word 56789087666_

_The Secret Rules of Atlantis, write _

_By Lacerate Fortitude.''_

Lara: Amazing…

Her voice re-echo in the room.

0000

Karel was on his throne. And he started to think that his daughter, Anhareta, could destroy the Warrior, so he put someone to bring her to him.

Karel: Raga, bring Anhareta to me.

He said to a woman with huge black wings who was dressed in a black suit, one of his experiments for sure. Strangely, her eyes were white.

Raga: Yes, Master.

She walk away she didn't need very much time how she disappeared in this way she appeared, normally with the girl at her. Then Raga stayed down and evaporates.

Anhareta: Why did you call me father?

Karel: My dear.

He rose up and came at her, kneeling down, to be as tall as the for years girl.

Anhareta: Yes?

Karel: From this day you will not be just the princess of Decorah, you will be the most powerful.

She looked at him with her big, green eyes.

Anhareta: What do you mean?

Karel: I will insert power in you.

Anhareta: What? No! It hurts me!

Karel: What you just said?

Anhareta looked at him he was nervous.

Anhareta: Nothing, Master.

Karel: Good then.

He got up and walked to his laboratory to make the arrangements.

She was placed on a chair with her hands tied at her back, and the legs too, her blonde hair was falling over her face, she never minded how her father could do such harm to her.

A laser broke her chest and heart and then she felt how she was growing. The little one now had seventeen years and became immortal.

She looked around her then at her body.

**Those were the first 4 chapters, what do you think?**

**Thanks for reviews! I will update whenever I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Avalon

**Chapter 5: Avalon**

In that night, our friends, celebrated the anniversary of Sidonia. Kurtis's grand-grand cousin.

Lara and Kurtis drank like the nerds. Then, like the logic says, they get drunk. After the party they made wild sex. At what were you thinking?

0000

Natla felt a strong tide of vibrations, the one which belonged to her great enemy she will ever have. The Warrior, who started her patch to outside.

''_Sidonia must die''_ she thought, without her nothing was possible. So, Natla, like crazy woman she was, she gone again to Atlantis.

Sidonia read again the prophecy, at a moment she felt something cold in her back, and she began to tremble.

She felt down on her knees, she felt horrible she started to stun, she looked at her clothes, which were full of blood. Then at her mother and died felling on her right arm.

Natla: Who's the immortal now, queen?

Natla smiled and leave very thankful, living Sidonia in the pool of blood, but you talk about Sidonia and Kurtis is at the door.

Kurtis: Hey, how you arrive here, you slut?!

Natla: Does that matter?

Kurtis: For me, yes.

Natla: Then let's play.

Kurtis pulled out his chirughai and ran to Natla, who tried to hit him with a fireball, no it didn't work, he keep out of the way and shoot her in the legs, he didn't make a big damage to her. She tried to hit him once more

0000

Lara woke up in the arms of Kurtis, with a headache and nausea.

She takes a nap, after some moments, she felt a kiss on her forehead and then she heard the door slamming.

Kurtis knows the prophecy so he knew he had to talk with Solara, the next queen, who was chosen to rule over Atlantis in case something happened to her. This time she hit him, in his stomach and Kurtis played the role of the dead he knew Natla have to be with the back at him. So when she tried again, she showed a little her back, he stick his chirughai in her ribs, destroying a good part of her left lung.

Natla fell on the ground, she looked at Kurtis, who gazed at her, in that moment lost consciousness. After that Kurtis left.

Kurtis: Solara.

He arrived at her.

Solara: I think you are here to teleport to Avalon, where Natla stays.

Kurtis: I have to; don't say that to Lara, ok? Is she still alive?

Solara; I will say nothing. I don't want to hurt them, both. Yes.

Kurtis: What? You mean… Oh, holly crap!

Solara: Yes, I mean, now hurry, Lara will not sleep forever, ready? Did I forget is Karel there too.

Kurtis: Yeah. Not sure.

Solara: Aqua tum, sa elpor.

Kurtis disappeared.

0000

Anhareta was spying her father, who was talking to Natla.

Karel: I'm happy you get rid of your daughter.

Natla: Me too, now the Warrior will not have someone to predestine her, her bad luck.

Anhareta thought for a moment what to do. She looked at the door and then she run, in hope the new queen will accept her.

She teleported, in the throne room, of Atlantis for sure. Then she ran at Solara's feet and kneels down.

Anhareta: O, Your Majesty, Solara the queen of the ones who live under the truth, hear the wish of this horrible creature.

Solara looked at her. She was the daughter of Karel. ''_Poor, little girl, what he have done with you?''_ she thought and knowing she was like her mother, she take her under her wing.

Solara: Rose up, princess of the darkness and listen to me. From now you are my help and you'll serve me.

Anhareta smiled at her, hoping she saved her heart and life.

0000

Lara: Aahh!

Lara screamed when she saw the poor Sidonia in a pool of blood. In her life she wasn't so scared.

Solara came at her, Lara was frozen.

Solara: Calm down, everything will be alright, she is in a better place now.

She said that putting her soft hand on Lara's shoulder.

Lara looked at the lying body, how good friends were she and this woman, and now she lost her.

0000

Kurtis just finished some yetis; he was at the half of the path. He thought at Lara.

When suddenly a shadow covered him, he looked up and saw someone he thought he will never see in his life. Anhareta. The daughter of his great enemy, Karel.

Kurtis: Anhareta.

He said ready to attack her.

Anhareta: I don't want to hurt you. I want to be normal

Kurtis: Why to believe you?

Anhareta: Cause, like my father, I know the secret for destroying the bad. I don't want to be what I'm; I want to be like you, an ordinary human not the princess of something so bad.

Kurtis gazed at her green eyes, and knew she wasn't ling, he read her mind and he was sure she didn't lie.

Kurtis: Ok, you can come with me.

0000

Lara was lining in her bed, she felt very sick. She had headaches and she had nausea and she could eat more than normal.

She looked at the ceiling, she thought at Kurtis, who was nowhere, where he could be? She searched for him and she didn't found him. He left her when she needed him so much now, when she felt so bad.

A thought got in her mind, she rose up and walks to the bathroom she search in the drawers until she found what she needed.

She looked at the test and droop it, she couldn't believe. It was positive.

Kurtis finished Natla, of course with the help of Anhareta.

He sat next to Lara, who pretend to sleep, he take her in his arms.

Lara: Where you have been?

Kurtis: To save you.

Lara: Why you left me?

Kurtis: To be sure you are ok. Sleep.

Lara: Promise you will not leave me alone, again.

Kurtis: Promise.

0000

Anhareta was caught and brought to her father, who was very mad.

Karel: How you can?! You are my daughter. You have to respect me!

Anhareta: I…

Karel: Is the last time you do that, do you understand Anhareta Havana Joachim?

Anhareta: Yes, Master.

Karel: You are punished and you know how? Your friend, Amelia Boaz will suffer like her mother.

Anhareta: No!

Karel: What?

Anhareta: Nothing, Master.

Karel: I hope.

Karel locked Amelia in his laboratory. He pressed a button and a black light touched Amelia's head.

Amelia felt how strange things grow from her body, she screamed, she felt too how she lose her knowledge.

She was transformed in a huge spider.

0000

Natla rose up from the pool of blood she felt again the tide of energy.

Natla: I will destroy you Kiera Croft, do you hear me?

Nobody answered, it was normal she was in the middle of nowhere.

**From now I will start to write about Kiera, her name is inspired I didn't have ideas but first... nah it will be a surpriez.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5:When everything comes together

**Chapter 6: When everything comes together**

Raga: Mister Karel. Are you sure you want to create a Nephilim, a full one. I mean is hard.

Raga was more nervous than a Pepsi.

Karel: Yes, Raga, you know why, Anhareta is at the age when her ideas for the world change. So I want to be sure I will have someone I can trust. And don't forget I know what to do, it will be okay.

Raga: I understand, Master.

Karel: Do you take blood from Anhareta? Only in this way we can perform the ritual.

Raga: Yes, everything is ready.

Karel: Then we can begin. But some angel hair?

Raga: Yes. Could I say smoothing?

Karel: What, is it my diamond.

He looked at her like she was the fourth kind.

Raga: Kiera Croft lives; I mean he is in her mother womb, not alive. I mean she's alive not born yet

Karel: The prophecy… Raga, go and say to Eric to bring me the Harris, we need it and we have to be sure we are protected. Everything could happen, from the destroying of Decorah to the end of the Nephilim.

Raga didn't recognize her Master at all. Why he would be scared, it was just a child, what she could do to him, he was the devil himself. She never saw him so scared.

And why he needed such a lethal weapon, the Harris, it could destroy not only protect.

She arrived in a room with a purple sphere in the middle; she putted her hands on it and takes it.

0000

Lara was walking around Sidonia's tomb, she walked in. She saw the beautiful Sidonia petrified, she touched her stone face, from what she heard, Lara, the people used to say if you make yourself with the one who died you can talk with them. From the looks the things in Atlantis weren't rumors, all were true.

Lara: What should I do, Sidonia? Blessed Daughter, could you hear me.

Sidonia's spirit appeared in front of Lara. Sidonia was still beautiful even she was almost transparent.

Sidonia: Wait, you have a big destiny, Adventurer.

Lara: What about you?

Sidonia: I will revive, after the Warrior will sat the first time on my throne.

Lara: Who's the Warrior? And why only at that time.

Sidonia: You won't believe me.

Lara: Try me I'm pretty smart.

Sidonia: You will have to wait, beauty. To see the prophecy.

And Sidonia, with all her transparency disappeared slowly watching at Lara. And also wishing she will not do any stupid things.

Lara kneeled down and thought at what she read; she matched the persons, could it be real? Was she the _Adventurer, _was Kurtis the _Lighted One, _was the Warrior in her?

0000

Solara watched at the sky it was an eclipse, between Decorah, a false star, that was also the place of the Nephilim and the sun, it wasn't so bad to be an atlantenaean, to know everything about time and space, to have the knowledge of the world, but she knew it will not take too long, when the Warrior will grow, the first time she will stay on the throne of Atlantis, Sidonia will revive and when she will die, the beauty, the little Kiera, will be the queen and she will rule like a king will rule and they will call her '_The Sun Queen'._

Otto: MY QUEEN, MY QUEEN!

An old man came at Solara with a book. Solara hated this man like nobody in this world.

Solara: What is it you, sucker?

Otto: How you dare?

Solara: Oh it's you, sorry.

Otto: The Warrior…

Solara: I know, I know… Leave me I want to be alone.

Otto: But….

Solara: LAVE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT MORE FROM YOU; TOMOROW YOU'LL DIE, OR BETTER NOW!

Solara got a knife from her pocket and she hit the man's heart with it. He fell down and he struggled between life and death, but he died, he and his bloody mouth, which made Solara angry. She felt safer now.

0000

Lara vomited and returned to her room, Kurtis sat on the bed.

Kurtis: Is true Lara?

Lara: What?

Kurtis: What is Solara talking about?

He rose up and came at Lara and watched in those hazel eyes, in which he felt in love. Lara swallowed it was the first time when she was scared by Kurtis.

Lara: Yes, it is.

She looked on the floor; she didn't want to make eye contact with him. He could kill her. Kurtis raised her chin, softly whit two fingers.

Kurtis: It will be okay. It will be ours.

Then he kissed Lara. Whenever he kissed her he could feel the pain her, why was she so scared? He wouldn't do any harm to her; he loved her like nobody else.

Lara: Ok. I believe you.

Kurtis: Lara, why are you so scared, of me? You know I wouldn't do anything to you.

Lara: I, I'm not scared.

Kurtis: You also know you can't lie to me.

Lara: I don't know, I know you only for two weeks and I will have a child with you, Kurtis you are a stranger for me.

Kurtis: And what do you think? You are not for me?

He said such in a calm voice; he talked with her like a dad with his daughter.

Lara: No, but I only want to say, that I feel like I know you Kurtis, from years ago.

He came closer to her.

Kurtis: But you know me from years, I remember what we used to do, I was your best friend and vice versa.

Lara tried to remember and she remembered, Kurtis was the boy with her used to do the crazy things, she remembered when they were around 8 years:

'_Lara: You won't get me, Kurt!_

_Kurtis: Yes? You will see who the boss is!_

_He ran to catch Lara he pulled her from her back and she fall in a puddle of mud, he started to laugh, he had a beautiful smile._

_Lara: Hey is not funny!_

_He helped her to get up.'_

Lara: Oh… Is you, I how much I've missed you after my dad banned me to don't see you.

She said embracing him.

Kurtis: I've missed you too Lara.


	6. Chapter 6: The Niger Angelus

**Chapter 7:The Niger Angelus  
**

Karel finished his experiment; he made a boy, one who will not be like Anhareta, a traitor. He was red haired and he got his sister green eyes.

Karel: Hear my voice and live.

The boy opened his eyes and sat on his bottom.

Karel: From now, your name will be, Niger Angelus, but I will call you Niger.

Niger: Yes, Master.

Karel: You can call me father.

Niger: I understand.

Karel wanted to see if it will work.

Karel: Go and destroy Kurtis Heisstrum, without him the little Kiera will be nothing.

Niger: Have a good day.

And the Nephilim left the room trough the window.

0000

Solara said to Kurtis, he have to kill Natla again, who from the looks was hand in hand with Karel.

Lara fallowed him in secret and when she was sure is the time she showed her face to him.

Lara: So here you were, all the time.

He turns around to see Lara.

Kurtis: Yes, here I was.

Lara: What are you doing?

Kurtis: Far from now, trying like usual to destroy the bad.

Lara: Why you don't call me to help you.

Kurtis: Because you are pregnant, that's why.

Lara remained behind; Kurtis continued to walk, when suddenly he stopped in front of a huge door. Lara came next to him.

Lara: What is there?

Kurtis: The guardians of Atlantis.

Lara: So what?

Kurtis: are possessed by _Niger__Angelus_.

Lara: You know is mean black angel in Latin.

Kurtis: Yes, I know.

He touched some inscriptions that were on the huge door and it open.

Lara slowly walked in the tall room, to see her mother on the throne which was in the middle of the rest twelve thrones that were placed in the wall, strange, huh?

Lara: Mother? Mother!

She ran at her and embraced her. She took her by the hand and tries to help her to get up from the throne.

Lara: Come on, mother, we have to go, they are coming for us.

Amelia: I don't think so.

Amelia tied to slap Lara.

Lara: Hey!

Amelia: Catch her!

So in Amelia was the '_'black angel'' _and she had the power to control the guardians.

Lara: Let's go!

Kurtis looked behind him and saw the group o nerds; this is how he called them at the moment.

Kurtis: Aahh!

Lara: Do something, they are your people.

Kurtis: I can't.

Lara: What? Why?

Kurtis: They took my weapons; I was fighting in the moment you made a reunion with your ''mother''.

Lara: This is good; really use your mental powers.

Kurtis: I'm too weak.

The guardian: San tran qua lasss!

Shouted a guardian and a crystal appeared in front of them.

Kurtis: Oh… Not again…

0000

They were in a cage.

Kurtis: Shits, they took my chirughai the shards and the Boarn X.

Lara: Calm down, let's think how to escape.

Kurtis: Lara in this moment the violence is the best thing; did you see what Amelia did, I mean Niger, to the guardians?

He looked at the men who sat in the front of the door from where they came.

Lara: Yes I see.

Kurtis: I have an idea.

Lara: Amaze, me Kurtis.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Kurtis: We could lie to them, to tell them Kiera is alive and is here.

Lara: Yes, sure, they are not so dump.

Kurtis: Yes, they are, they are possessed so they will believe us.

Lara: I have nothing better to do.

Kurtis: Hey, you, yes you, Kiera is coming down so better get us from here, until she will see what you've done.

The man came and unlooked the cage, very quickly and gave to Kurtis and Lara the weapons.

Kurtis: So you took them, you hellish creature.

In their little walk they found Karel and I really don't know how, but Kurtis who said he wouldn't be there it was now.

So Kurtis and Lara, ahem… mostly Kurtis kicked the balls oh that idiot, smashed his head and broke his arms and yes my friends that was what Kurtis did, Lara only shot in Karel's hips and back.

Lara: So like that, you destroy a demon?

Kurtis: Yes, better than you.

Lara: I hate you…

Kurtis: Do you remember what the plan is?

Lara: Sure, I try to make a conversation with mom, after you came and broke her back and then we leave like nothing happened.

Kurtis: Good.

Karel: When I said I will kill you, it was true Heisstrum.

Lara and Kurtis: Aren't you bored to reborn again and again?

Kurtis impelled Lara.

Kurtis: Let's get to work.

He got out the periapt shards, and attacked Karel, who was cheating; I mean he used his powers to make demons rise from the ground, nothing special for Kurtis.

Kurtis hurt him a bit and Karel hurt Kurtis, but more badly. But even these things happen, Kurtis's powers increased and the speed also, at least he destroyed Karel, who felt down and probably now, he is still alive, searching for the little Warrior.

0000

Lara: Mother.

Lara step in the middle of the room. Niger came at her.

Amelia: Lara, dear, what he has done to you?

Lara: Nothing, but with you?

Amelia: He felt in love with you, after he gave to you something you never wished and brought you here down, like you frisking father, who was a…

Amelia fell down he, making references to Niger, was hit in the back. Lara looked at Kurtis.

Kurtis: What?! I enjoined the story!

She rolled her eyes over her head.

Lara: Let's go, besides we have work to do.

Amelia: My head, what happened?

Lara: Nothing, come on!

Kurtis: No, it's a trap.

Kurtis grabbed Lara by hand.

Amelia fell with her face on the ground groaning.

0000

Karel: What, he was destroyed?!

Raga: I'm sorry master, he wasn't weak.

Karel: How he could die?

Raga: I don't know. It was the…

Karel: The what?

Raga: The fourth shard, the one which is hold by the war angels.

Karel: I can see. Nothing is possible, if that thing is still intact. That means Kiera Croft is real, ha! I knew it, Lara Croft is feared!

Raga: Of, what?

Karel: To make an abortion.

Raga: Master, I know the truth, I spied Anhareta.

Karel: Then tell.

Karel watched to Raga with interest, Raga was amazed, him, her king, will listen to her.

Raga: She wants to help, the Lux Veritatis and to fulfill the prophecy, giving birth to the Warrior.

Karel: I can see. Thanks a lot Raga.

He smiled and left to continue his experiments.

**Niger angelus really comes from Latin and means black angel, hopping this chapter was good, one thing I really don't know how to describe a battle.**


	7. Chapter 7: How it begun

**Chapter 7: How it begun**

In Atlantis was raining cats and dogs, something that happens very rare. Kurtis sat bored on the couch and draw. As usual Lara was wondering, at the fascinating story of the destroyed continent. Something that never entered her head, entered, an idea. She turned around and sat next to her companion.

Lara: Kurtis.

Kurtis: Yes, Lara.

Lara: Would you tell me, how Atlantis got here?

Kurtis: If you want so bad… Ok. I will tell you, from where to begin?

Lara: From the very beginning, the story everything you remember.

Kurtis: My great-great-great grandfather, who lived in the times when the nephilims were in peace with us. After that, after he married with the queen of Maya, he had a son. My great-great grandfather, who married with a princess, a princess of a civilization you don't know, the Awaqerta civilization, formed by the nymphs and fairies, destroyed by the nephilims, in the Shadow War. The queen died, of spine cancer, she was the experiment of the nephilims, they invented this horrible disease, but why invented a cure but it was too late. He stole Raga, who was beautiful, before Karel transformed her into a demon; she was the sister of the queen of Awaqerta civilization and from there started the Atlantis civilization, this people lived before the begins of the world, they knew the God; they had the knowledge of the world they knew everything. Raga gave him two girls and a boy, the boy ruled with experience, but after that, he learned that his mother spied him, he start the war, between the two species, for the humans was hard. The cold begun to fall on earth for the first time, because the two civilizations were balancing so the world wasn't in balance more, the God banned them and to stop the war He created the _Angeli Bellum, the Angels of the War,_ He gave to them a secret shard, which hold by the most powerful angel, could destroy the nephilims. So they fight and they will fight until The Warrior will destroy them, but nothing happened, the war start and was named the _War of the Shadow, _but through the generation the name changed. The nephilims left Atlantis and created their own place named Decorah, they stay there, if they got in the Atlantis, which was sacred, they died, only if they put the foot there. My grand grandfather had a girl, the most powerful queen; she was named Kiera, like our daughter they say is her reincarnation, again a boy and a very strong one. After all of this my grandfather had been born, he felt in love with the queen of the nephilims and vice versa, but they didn't had how to get to each other, so the queen, Serafina, a beautiful women with dark blue eyes, get another form, she leaved her body and reincarnated in another women but she took her eyes with her. She had a daughter Natla she had lighted blue eyes, three boys, one with forest eyes, Qualopec and one with ocean eyes, Tihocan and Konstantin…

Lara: And Natla had a daughter, who was Sidonia, Qualopec died because he lost his legs and Tihocan the same, and Konstantin was your father. Wait!

Kurtis read Lara's mind and knew instead what her thoughts were.

Kurtis: Only Natla was a full Nephilim, Tihocan and Qualopec were half, father wasn't.

Lara: I'm sorry. It so interesting, the story of this lost continent, amazing.

0000

Karel: I was scared you were dead!

Niger: No father, I didn't die, I only posed.

Karel: Go to your room I have to talk with your sister.

Niger: Have a good day father.

Karel: Please stop with the formal talk.

He putted a hand on his face.

Niger: Ok dad.

Karel: Finally!

The demon disappears. Anhareta came in, she saw her father and sighed and rolled her eyes over her head.

Anhareta: What's up?

Karel: You… Take care of your brother. He's new.

Anhareta: What?

Karel: Teach him the basics of this life. The nephilims life.

Anhareta: No!

Karel: Anhareta!

Anhareta: I'm not more a child. Please, calm down, teach him.

Karel: But…

Anhareta: A no, please, shut up.

She made a circle with her index finger in the air and left with a grin letting her lilac dress cover her foots.

Karel: Teens… RAGA! Come here, you, bitch!

Raga appeared with her sexy form, it was her birthday so she dressed beautifully.

Raga: Yes, Master.

He looked at her and smiled.

Karel: Happy Birthday!

She smiled.

Raga: Thanks. What's the wish?

Karel: Tell me about Kiera; make references to the great queen, not to the Warrior.

Raga: Was a beauty and powerful, very she had a son, Grant, a real man.

Karel: You were when the book was written, don't you? Tell me about the Angel who will born, the son of Alex West and the best friend of Lara Croft, the duchess of St. Bridget.

Raga: Like his mother, he will be an angel and also gorgeous.

Karel: Ehh… We will die; we can't choose, don't we?

Ragas shrug her shoulders.

Raga: I don't know.

Karel: If you not venture, you don't gain.

Raga: How much time remained until Kiera's birth, if may I ask?

He thought and said.

Karel: 35 weeks, 6 hours, 32 minutes, 45 seconds and 23 gallons of decimals.

Raga: Not much, but at least, we are still alive, Master we have to be proud and she didn't came in the light form to kill us.

Karel: You are right, how about a cup of tea.

Raga: Yes, I do.

She followed her master.

0000

Lara: Hello, who is?

Anastasia: It's me Lara, Any, you will be so amazed, I, who I said I won't have a true relation, here I'm, I will be a mother. Could you, believe?

Lara smiled.

Lara: Yes, I can, I will be too.

Anastasia: Are you kidding?! Who's the lucky man, who found you?

Lara: Kurtis, Kurtis Trent.

Anastasia: I can see what you have done here. Is the same Kurtis, who used to stay with us, the same one who's the count of Atlantis?

Lara: Yes him, the same one.

**So, how it was, I really loved the idea of this chapter. Some of the characters are not true are made of me. Niger wasn't dead and I feel I have to put Alex too. Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

**Chapter 8: Problems**

Solara came at Lara. To make a massage to her.

Solara: Hey, Lara!

Lara: Hi, Sol! Why are you here?

Solara: I heard your back is hurting.

Lara: Yes, I don't know why.

Solara: Because your daughter, she's somewhere inside you and she's growing, didn't you look in the mirror, you are getting let's say ''fat''?

Lara: Yes I saw and I'm not fat, I'm only pregnant.

Solara sat behind Lara and start to massager her slowly on her back.

Solara: In some time you'll start to feel Kiera's legs, rare, but you will feel.

Lara: How you know the time so precisely?

Solara: We are growing without ling, so in this way, we are getting closer to the God, but if we getting to close, we bearing the consequences.

Lara: In a way I understand.

Solara: We serve the God.

Lara: So like this.

Solara: Yup! Tell me, is true that you are caring Kiera, only for the Lux Veritatis?

Lara froze, toughing for the answer, she swallow and said without fear.

Lara: Yes, is something wrong, just helping with the prophecy?

Solara: No, do everything you want, but listen to me. You will fall in love with your daughter.

Lara: Are you sure, Queen?

Solara: How sure I'm that my name is Solara Feroringher.

Lara: Yes.

Lara rolled her eyes over her head.

Solara: And as you are pregnant in the four month.

Lara: Ok, ok, I understand.

Solara: Did you hear about you friend, Ani, when you were little you two used to play with Kurtis?

Lara: Yes, she's in the same situation with me.

Solara: And her child is a boy.

Lara: Understood, who from the prophecy?

Solara: The Angel.

Lara: How Atlantis got underwater?

Solara: Natla abused the power of the Scion.

0000

Anhareta looked at the dissected body with sickness. She never liked to see dead bodies and such things.

Karel: For what are you waiting, Ana?

Anhareta: Hm? O… Now.

Anhareta take blood from the white body.

Raga: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! They are alive, did you hear me?! ALIVE!

Anhareta dropped the injection and it knock to pieces, letting the blood outside.

Anhareta: WHO THE HELL?

Anhareta came to face Raga, accidentally she steeped on the splinted glass and screamed then she slapped Raga and left to heal her wounds.

Karel: What do you want?

Raga: Nothing.

Karel: GO TO ANHARETA AND HELP HER! NOW!

Raga: I'm sorry master; I'm going to the princes.

Karel: Never come again, when I teach Havana how to work. When you will be done, clean here.

Raga: Understood, master.

Karel: And call Erik to me, from here to Kiera is not very much. We need a plan. And if you came again like this, where are your foots will be the head.

Raga: I will never make the same mistake; it was an attack of panic. Have good day master.

Karel watched at her going away. The creature he made was still beautiful not like before, but at least she didn't have wings like a butterfly, she had now black wings and it was better. His luck is that he made her to lose all her memories, so she knew only she was at someone command, let's say.

0000

Raga: Sorry princes, I didn't want to hurt you.

Anhareta: Take care, you are free today.

Raga: Thanks' miss.

Raga had done with the bandaging; she left through the wooden door and go up stairs, looking through the window at Decorah, a place as arid as dry dinosaur skin. It was like a dessert, but always was raining, but never the ground became damp, it was interesting.

She arrived at a huge door, she knock at it, a man answered.

Erik: Yes, come in.

Raga came in and closed the door.

Raga: Mister general.

Erik: If isn't she, the beautiful Raga, what brings you here?

Raga: Master Karel wants to talk with you General.

Erik: I can see. What the matter is?

Raga: He didn't tell me, he said only he want to spoke with you, General Erik.

Erik: I come in a minute; you are off and have a good day, lady.

Raga: Thanks have a good day, Master Erik.

She left, Erik couldn't say he didn't like her; in fact she was the most beautiful girl in the world for him. Probably one day he will take her.

He thought a moment, he was sure Karel will tell a long, long story about Kiera Croft. He opened an old book, on a page, showing a woman who had a look alike of Lara and Kurtis, the woman had a long brunet hair with dark-brown eyes, the eyes were strange a little dark blue circle sat around her iris, it was so thin. The girl was looking amazingly strong and had a mature look like the others Lux Veritatis women, what characterize her, was the golden chirughai she had in her left hand, she was left handed. He took the book and hurry to arrive at Karel.

0000

Karel: Hello my friend!

Erik: Hi, Karel.

Karel: You look sad, what is the problem? You know what, let's have an ice cream!

Erik: I'm not, let's get to business. Did you see Kiera?

Karel: Ahh… Isn't she a beauty? Kurtis will be proud, but Anhareta is more beautiful.

Erik: Yes, she is. Why I'm here?

Karel: I felt lonely, so I wanted to call you, in this way having some fun.

Erik: You know what, you changed.

Karel: I have a plan, listen here we will haunt Kiera when she will born. We found her and kill her, or better make her one of us.

Erik: I don't think…

Karel: Come on, we have work, the time isn't with us.

Erik fallowed Karel, his friend, in fact Erik didn't support him, when he was alone with a paper and he wrote about him and calls him _freaky mind, little trouble_ and so on.

0000

Kurtis: And this is hers?

Solara: Yes, a golden one, gorgeous, is the most powerful chirughai, made by us.

Kurtis: Is a kind of heavy, are you sure she will be alright?

Solara: Yes, I'm sure. Guys better go to your home, at your huge mansion.

Kurtis: Okay see ya'. Take care.

Solara: Take care of the disc is important and take care of the Condor too, is the most powerful thing in the world and it can be hold only by Kiera.

Kurtis: Understood, ok.

0000

Lara and Kurtis get off from the car, Lara watched at the amazing house

I mean manor, it was huge more than huge.

Lara: You have a beautiful house and very big.

Kurtis: Thanks.

Lara: Wait!? You have a house in London?

Kurtis: Yes, problem? I have one in France, Italy, Canada and one in Atlantis, yes they are the same size, I think. Ok let's leave that.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiera Croft

**Chapter 9: Kiera Croft**

Lara touched her tummy, she felt Kiera. She started to talk to her little Kiera, like the other days.

Lara: You know who gave you this name, Kiera? Your father. Is a rare name, almost inexistent? You know what they said? They say you'll be the most powerful woman in the world, but I think you'll be more than that. What do you think?

Lara sat down, felling Kiera in her womb, she suddenly realize that she love the little creature inside her. She closed her eyes.

Solara came fast in; she scared Lara, not very much.

Solara: Lara, get up, we have to go from this place!

Lara: What? Why? What's happening?!

Solara: It's not enough time to explain.

The queen took Lara by her hand and forced her to run, something that Lara couldn't do right now, but at least she did it, she run to save Kiera.

0000

Karel: Finally, Atlantis. Found Lara Croft, the Adventurer and kill her, Erik please takes care of Kurtis; let Solara alive, she isn't a danger.

Erik: Understood, boos. Let's go boys!

Erik left with a part of the army.

0000

Solara: Come on, Lara, is not far from there, only a little, come on, I know you can.

Lara: Okay…

She got up from the grass and run, it was amazing she could run even she was in this posture. It was so hot, like they were near lava.

They arrived at a huge Willow, which had many pink flowers on its twigs.

Solara: Here you'll hide, I come with you.

They entered; under it was like a miniature town, it was placed very high, female creatures with butterfly wings were up, fling. They were singing, in chorus formatting only a voice.

From the middle of the trunk a bright light come, a tall silhouette made from light come out, it extended her hands and the branches with flowers touched the ground, beginning to be very long. In a fraction of second, the fairies disappear with the silhouette and Lara and Solara remained alone.

Lara: What was that?

Solara: Fairies. Stay here, I go to fight with the evil, don't mind to came, don't.

Lara: I don't think…

Lara sat down, she start to have contractions.

Lara: Just a bit, resist just a bit Kiera.

Anhareta: Lara Croft?

A tall blonde girl came at her, she look alike with Karel.

Lara: Who the hell, are you?

Anhareta: Let's say, I'm a friend from your past.

Lara: No you're not; you are a demon, aahhhhhh…

Anhareta: If I was a demon I couldn't came here at the _Tree of Raga._

Lara: What do you want…?

Anhareta: Help you; I'm half angel half nephilim, but I'm more angel, let me.

Lara: I don't want… Her… Hur… Hurt…

Anhareta: I know and I won't, believe me.

Lara: Ok…Okay… Ahh…

Anhareta: Breath repentantly, when I squeeze your had you push.

0000

Kurtis: Karel, it was pleasure to kill your friend; really, you didn't have to make him do that.

Karel: You suck, Heisstrum.

Kurtis: Oh… Is so sweet Karel who is having a part from the bad language?

Karel: Take this!

Karel tried to hit Kurtis with his sword, but Kurtis fend and Karel's sword got in to a tree.

Kurtis: I can't believe, you are still the most dump man I ever known.

Karel left his sword in the root of the tree and ran at Kurtis, Kurtis got off the way and Karel fall from the mountain.

Kurtis: It was easy.

0000

Anhareta gave Kiera to Lara. After that she started to rend her white dress. Then she came at Lara and covered the little baby with half of it.

Lara: Thanks Anhareta.

Anhareta: You don't have why. I have to go, until my father arrives home, you two take care.

Anhareta disappear in air.

Lara watched at Kiera, who opened her little eyes. A pair of diamonds, her eyes were amazing they were dark-brown almost black with a thin dark blue circle sat around her iris. Kiera smiled and Lara too.

Lara: I love you, sorry if I said no.

Kurtis: Lara, there are you!

Kurtis ran at her then he kneels down watching at her, he gently kissed her on her cheek.

Lara: Look!

Kurtis looked at his daughter, who looked at him intensely.

Kurtis: I think she's amazing.

Lara: Really?

Kurtis: Really.

Lara: Next time let's stay home, ok?

Kurtis: Ok.

Solara: Finally, I arrived, I thought I will never make it, but its looks I'm alive.

Lara: I'm glad.

Kurtis: Solara, open a portal!

Solara: Ok, here we go.

The nymph made a circle in air and an oak door appeared.

Lara: I don't came here again

Solara: We will see.

**Sorry if it was too short. But from here starts the stories of Kiera, that's way this chapter was like a prologue, I will not update until you guys don't review! How it was? Happy holidays.**


	10. Chapter 10: A new pair of leaders

**Chapter 10: A new pair of leaders**

Lara walked in Kiera's room, happily to see if her girl is all right after all of that crazy day.

Lara: Morning sweetie! I hope you slept well, because I sleep like never before.

She said gently as she picked Kiera up and cradled the baby in her arms. Kiera let out a moan and opened her eyes unwillingly. Lara stroked baby's girl's delicate face.

Ever since Lara felt the girl's kick her stomach, something inside clicked. Her rough and aggressive touch became gentle and, well, motherly. She had anger still inside her, no doubt, but she often automatically replaced it with peace and hints of serenity. It wasn't good for when she would go back to her old habits and uncover myths that turned out to be real, though highly stretched out with fantasy and tomb raiding.

She closed her eyes trying to think at something else and she holds Kiera tightly to her body.

Kurtis: Lara, Solara is dead!

Lara: What?! How?

Kurtis: An assassin.

Lara put Kiera back in the crib.

Lara: And what do you want? To go there!?

Kurtis: It's the only option, Lara.

Lara: That's it what I matter the most, what about Kiera?

Kurtis: She will be all right.

Lara: No!

Kurtis: You with your mouth said that you will do everything to save those people.

Lara: I've changed my mind! Okay?!

Kurtis looked at her he was nervous, nobody, really nobody told to him what to do, never this thing happened.

Kurtis: Pack your things and Kiera's, we are leaving.

Lara: Remember how I'm Kurtis, I'm Kiera's mother and I say if she's coming or not.

Kurtis: Yes, but I'm more dangerous than you have expected Lara, I can be bad too.

He left letting Lara and Kiera alone. What really Lara didn't want now, was a more aristocratic life, beginning the queen of Atlantis, didn't sound bad but boring, beginning rich was boring. '_If Kurtis had more siblings', _she tough.

0000

Karel: Finally, I escaped from my moments; I got Solara's blood that means dear st. Candace I can make Decorah revive.

Said Karel to a female statue with snakes on her head and wings on her hands, it was taller than Karel.

Karel walked to a little fountain, he sneaks the blood in it. The blood oozed and the Decorah which was a dessert became an exotic place like before with tall arbores and huge rattan plants.

0000

Kiera started to scream for hours, for no reason. Nothing stopped her loudly crying, every medic in Atlantis checked her, but she was all right, she didn't have anything.

The true thing was that her powers started to work, she just wanted to say that the bad were more dangerous than before.

It was amazing how such a little soul, could do so much pain and disaster for so many people. At least they found the cure, Pegasus blood [why is so much blood in this story]. Probably will not close Kiera's mouth, but at least she will shut up for some hours.

Kurtis came at his daughter.

Kurtis: What are doing beauty?

He whispered to her, he didn't want her awake. But the silent was broken by Zip.

Kiera started to cry.

Zip: Hey, Kurt' wanna' go to a part'?

Kurtis**: You, son of a bitch!**

He shouted, Zip looked at him then he run like hell, he was scared by Kurtis [you'll understand someday]. Kiera started to laugh, probably she thinks it was funny, Kurtis stroked Kiera's delicate face.

A woman with wings came in the room [don't think she's an archangel or something like this]. Her walk was soft, her light green eyes were shining and she had a hair that had the exact color of the fire. Kurtis remembered her; it was Lara's best friend, Anastasia.

Any: Hi, Kurtis!

Kurtis: Hi, Anastasia!

Any: What'cha doing?

Kurtis: Fine, you?

Any: Like never.

The woman retracted her wings.

0000

The statue woman was now alive and she was wondering at Decorah that changed very much from her last visit.

The female had a Greek look; even she was looking like a demon from the nephilims perspective, in real she was an angel, a fallen one. Now she was waiting to see her daughter, but she won't make the mistake to say she's her mother.

Anhareta fall on the metallic floor, from nowhere, at the feet of the god. The girl was naked; she covered her thin body with her hands, hiding her beautiful silhouette. The tall woman kneeled in front of Anhareta.

Candace: An angel? Ehh… Who cares? I won't take you with me, stay here; I really don't want someone as a new god.

Anhareta: Yes, miss.

Anhareta's soft voice echo in the ears of Candace.

Candace: Run, beauty, run.

Anhareta: I can't, my father will blame me if I do this…

Candace: Take care then, nobody deserves what is happening to you.

The women stepped on the pedestal and transformed in stone, she look just one more time at her.

For Anhareta this women looked familiar.


	11. Chapter 11: The Angel

**Chapter 11: The Angel**

Lara: Look Kurtis, is raining!

She said with sadness in her heart. Man, she really changed!

Kurtis: I can see.

He lifts his head from the drawing pad and then returning to his business.

Lara: Yes, you see… On another note, when the duchess and the duke?

Kurtis: In a half of hour, go to Kiera and make her look cute.

Lara: If I can take her.

Kurtis: Oh, come on! She's a cute chick!

Lara: Yes she is, but is just like you, go and talk to her she's your daughter, is so like you. Like a real woman not like my, even she's so young, you can say what type of human is.

Kurtis looked at Lara.

Kurtis: Now! Don't blame yourself.

He smiled.

Lara: Ok…

She got out of the room.

0000

Kiera was a teenager, at the age of 13[this sounded strange, but at least was interesting]. She sat on the sofa, like her father she had powers and how I said, she was very powerful.

Lara came at her little daughter, she call her on her nickname that she gave to her, _''majesty''_, calling like this when Kiera was going to suffer something and it wasn't anything about the powers, that she hated the most.

Lara: Majesty, where are you?

Hearing her mother, Kiera ran in the pool room.

Lara: Sebastian?

Sebastian was the new butler, Winston dyed when Kiera was 8. Yes a tragic story.

Sebastian: She paid me. Very good.

Lara: I can pay you more, come on, the little guy that I've showed you and his parents are coming, you know…

Sebastian: Check the pool room.

Lara: You are the best! I pay you more till next year.

Sebastian looked at the woman, catching Kiera was a thing and she was fast like a cheetah and crafty like a fox.

She slowly entered slowly in the room looking where the brunet could be.

Lara: Come out, come out… I won't kill you. If you not get out I will shoot you.

That was she said when she tried to catch her little one.

Kiera was hanging on one of the strings that hold the plant, she was above the water and she gazed at her mother. Her hands, for no reason, were sweaty, she slipped on the string and she caught up with her hands the wide pot.

Lara saw her legs and then her daughter hanging above the deep water.

Lara: Kiera, you are such a child! Come down!

Kiera: I'm coming down.

The girl climbed up and then she jumped in front of her mother, even was so high placed that pot, she could jump from high places and she didn't die, it was a good reason to be a Lux Veritatis

Lara: Come on, you know who is coming.

Kiera sighed.

Kiera: I know a boy, what can be sooooooooooooooooooooo amazing!

Lara: I promise I won't give you any dress!

Kiera: Okay, see you understand, I like you, you are smart.

They went upstairs in Kiera's room.

0000

Kiera descended the stairs; she was dressed in a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair was plaited. You could say she was a mini Kurtis or something like that.

She looked at the people, who were in the room, her eyes stopped to gaze at a blond guy with green eyes, he was at her age.

She came down to see him, what she really wanted was to see who he really was. While the others leaved in the dining room, she came down at him [why I said that again?]

Kiera: Hi name's Kiera, you are?

Nick: Nick.

Kiera: I heard you are an angel.

Nick: Yes, I'm, and you are the powerful Warrior?

Kiera: In some way yes, yes I am.

He automatically gazed in her eyes, he never mind the girl was reading his mind, in a fraction of second Kiera knew his whole life.

Nick: No you are really the Warrior, I'm the Angel.

Kiera: Want to eat?

Nick: Yes, I'm rather hungry.

0000

Karel looked in a mirror which showed the day that just gone. He knew it wasn't a good thing what just happened. The angel and the warrior? Oh for Cadence sake, they were alive and friend, what was worse, what was more worse was the thing one day the two children will be lovers.

He was in hell, for sure, he thought the prophecy wasn't true, but now, he was sure it was true. True like Kurtis and Lara, like Natla and Anhareta, like… oh God he couldn't say that.

Anhareta: Hi, father!

Karel: Where you were, Ana?

Anhareta: At the temple.

She lied.

Karel: Anhareta you know, you can't lie.

Anhareta: Ok, ok I was at the disco.

Karel: You are bannered. Until tomorrow, let's see…345600000123124 problems at math.

Anhareta: I hate you.

Karel: Go!

Anhareta: Now, calm down.

Karel: Some respect from her, finally. RAGA! COME HERE SLUT!

He shouted, but Raga didn't appear.

Karel: Ahh…She does it again, I think she need some free time.

What was doing Raga? Raga was making Erick's sexual satisfaction, like I said see, he said he will take her and he take her. He was a really cool one.

0000

Raga rose up from her bed; she looked at her body in the mirror. She was human.

**Twelve chapters, cool ehh? It will be cooler, just wait, give me your ideas; it will be great to see what the others will say. Everyone can comm. My story, so let me hear you guys. **


	12. Chapter 12: Natla, again!

**Chapter 12: Natla, again!**

It was a sunny Friday, Kiera was sleeping in her, so huge, bed, she was covered with the blankets and even it was summer, she had 3 blankets.

But her lovely dreams were destroyed by Lara, who came at her to wake her.

Lara: Sweetheart, weak up, we have to go!

She said in a soft voice.

Kiera: I don't want to…

Kiera pulled all 3 covers over her head and closed her eyes trying to sleep, after that whole training, and for sure after all that night. She could say her mouth could drop from her face, she spoke and spoke, she was bored.

Lara: If not, your father, said, you are going to make some workout.

Kiera: I'm sure, I am woken and I'm coming, just let me alone….

Kiera let out a moan and then she slowly got out from the bed. She walked to her dresser, he walk in it and searched for a t-shirt and for some shorts, her luck it was that her mother loved those things. So she took a black t-shirt and brown shorts, with her black boots. Then she walk at the mirror and plaited her hair.

She get out of the room, and walk through the corridors and rooms, to arrive in the kitchen from Kiera's room was hard, you had to walk approximately 1 kilometer and descend six stairs and it took 5 minutes. Her luck was the reason she had the farse ability, but now she really don't need it, because she learned all the patches.

At least, she arrived in front of a huge double door; she opened the door and entered.

She sat at the huge table, near her father, where she sat usually. She started to spoke; yes she really was an Englishwoman.

Kiera: Hey, dad.

Kurtis: Morning, Kiz.

Kiera: What are you going to do today?

Kurtis: Nothing, special, just going with your mother and you, little kitten.

Kiera: Where are we going?

She said biting the bread on which was golden honey.

Kurtis: Ghana.

Kiera: To what?

Kurtis: Watch at artifacts.

Kiera: Nothing special.

Kurtis: I know.

Lara came in with a grin, like usually she had a blue tank top and brownish shorts.

Lara: So you guys, are you ready?

Kiera: No, that's why we are here.

Okay, so they go to Ghana, where Kiera will have a little surprise.

0000

So what was happening with the war angels? Time to explain!

The amazingly angels of war, where living in a place named Achineor, don't ask for where it comes I really don't know. The place was an exotic garden; the climate was hot in the morning and warm in the night.

The people were always dressed in white clothes, they had red hair or blond, the eyes were blue, green or purple. They weren't tall, they had powers.

And like atlantenaean people, they technology was wow.

So getting in to business, let's see what Nick was doing.

He was playing on the PSP, he was in his bed bored, he have to get up, when his annoying father came [yes, you found Richard Croft, good thing; just kidding is our best friend Alex West].

Alex: Nick.

Nick: Yes, father?

Alex: Come down, we have work, learning better how to use the pistols.

Nick: Ok, ok, don't panic.

Alex: I didn't panic.

0000

They were in Ghana. Kiera get off from the Land Rover and smiled with half of mouth.

Kiera: So here are you working, at what?

Lara: At somewhat.

Kurtis: Have fun, Kiera. We are going down, you can stay here.

The 2 adults jumped down, Kiera remained alone and she started to walk through the luxuriant vegetation.

She stumbled upon a small statue.

Kiera: What is this?

She got up and fired up the statue and a door rose from the ground, she opened it and slowly walked in, to found herself in front of a labyrinth of rooms.

Taking the right patch, she arrived at some huge waterfalls of flowing liquid and eerie blue, she climbed walls and ledges to arrive at a place with lava, where on a throne stone a woman with white hair and a young looking look [that was awkward].

Natla froze when she saw Kiera, _the great warrior? What in the world is doing here?_ She asked herself. She rose up from the throne and came to face the warrior.

Natla: Hello, there, who are you, little soul?

Kiera fixed her eyes on her.

Kiera: More important, who are you?

Natla: For sure.

She raised an eyebrow and sat on the throne.

Natla: Kill her doppelganger, make sure she dies fast.

She whispered in the ear of the doppelganger that was like Kiera just some differences, her hair was red and her wrists were red, they were at the surface of the skin.

The doppelganger get closer to Kiera and Kiera too her.

Kiera exinamine the creature from the top to the bottom, it was like her, the differences were the eyes, which were green and the hair was red and the skin had red lines.

Kiera get in trouble, but she was sure she will escape, in fact her mother was Lara Croft and she must have something from her, not only the fast movements. She tried to attack the hellish creature, but it shuns and repost.

They fight and they fight, until they were out of that place. Kiera was tired she fall on her hands. Her last escape was now the Don.

She said some things in a strange language she was covered by a yellow light, everything around her exploded the explosion end at the feet of Kurtis, who turned around to see everything destroyed.

Instead Kurtis knew it was Kiera's, only she could make such a disaster.

Kurtis: Kiera!

His daughter was lain down, he came at her and he kneeled down.

Kurtis: Kiera, wake, Kiera!

Lara: My God, Kiera!  
Lara came too.

Lara: What now? She's okay?

Kurtis: Yes, too bad I can't lift her.

Lara: How about, the super strength?

Kurtis: Let's see if is still working.

They're luck that power was still working.

0000

Nick suddenly had a vision with Kiera and from what he knew about her, he knew it was the time to see if she is all right.

So he jumped from the window and flew until he arrived in London at Kiera's house at her room.

He slowly opened the window and entered. He saw Kiera in her bed, she was a beautiful girl, she was sleeping. He gets closer to her, he looked at her and got closer to her, he gently kisses her on the check, she was hot like the sun.

He left and realize he fall in love with the Lux Veritatis.


	13. Chapter 13: Karel and Kiera

**Chapter 13: Karel and Kiera**

Suddenly, Kiera, heard noises from the first floor. She get out from the bed, she walked slowly in this way, to not make noises that could be heard by anyone.

But gunshots where down there, Kiera hide herself behind a pillar, she looked at the carnage, it was fire, everywhere.

Kiera knew that her parents will be down there, she search them with the eyes and in the end she found them, Lara had her trusty dual pistols and Kurtis his favorite lethal weapon, the chirughai, how much Kiera wished to have one.

She fell a cold breath on her neck, she froze and looked behind her to see Karel, her heart stooped to beat, she just looked at him, she just stay there.

Karel: Hello, little one!

He salute her with a grin, a malefic grin, she was scared, she didn't knew what to do, but her luck her father came, when he came she didn't say a word.

Kurtis: Leave her, put with someone as you, not with a grill.

He gets out from nowhere a periapt shard, but Karel put behind Kiera and he holds tight her hands, so she could not escape.

Karel: Now you won't do anything!

Kurtis: What do you want from her? She's just a child, you won't get anything from her and she's smart! Ask her!

Karel: It's true young princess?

Kiera: Why do you care, you are a demon…

Karel: She's very.

Lara: Kiera!

Karel: Just came close to her and she die.

The teenager just remembered who she is, the warrior, the one in which the Don stay, her escape was that magical power.

She closed her eyes and concentrate, she moved her mind and she let her head to slowly fall down. She begun to tremble and in a short time her skin begin to burn. After ten seconds, time in which Kurtis and Lara tried to save her, she turned in to a flame. Karel took the hands from her, she turned to face him she jumped to attack him, Kiera was moving very fast she ran around him shooting with fire, when she started when he disappeared, but more friends were waiting.

But the boys die fast for no reason, when Kiera tried to attack them, their breaths were died, let's say.

In the end, she moved her mind again and the fire that covered disappear after that she returned to her normal form, she wasn't wounded or anything else, she was perfect like an angel.

Lara: Kiera, are you ok?!

The archeologist hugged Kiera, I will say a secret kept by Kiera from many years and she still keep it, she didn't like it when her mother did that thing, but she just keep it for her, but when her father did it was something else, she never said she didn't love her, in fact, for her, she was the most important person.

Kurtis: Oh... God, Kiera!

Kurtis ran at her and Lara and put his hands around them and he ensure, he's Kiera was all right.

Sebastian came down and gazed at the destroyed place.

Sebastian: What was here, and tomorrow the whole Atlantis aristocracy will came?!

Kurtis: I forgot, how dump me!

Kiera: You are not dump, you just forgot, everyone does that.

Kurtis: If you say so.

Sebastian: Lady, Lord, Miss, is six ante meridian and a half of house is destroyed, what I will do, I don't have time to clean, even those people are coming tonight at eight.

Kiera: I have an idea, father what about some black alchemy, I'm sure it will work.

Kurtis: Good idea, ok, concentrate like I thought you and say the words.

Kiera: Why I and you not?

Kurtis: Because, you still learn how to use your powers, it's a good workout.

Kiera: Ok.

Lara: Hey, I'm not new with these things, but was the thing with the alchemy?

Kurtis: A Lux Veritatis never tells his secrets, I'm sorry!

Kiera closed her eyes and moved her spirit, moving from this world to her opposite, after she mumbled some words in a strange language and everything from the house was at its place. After all she returned on earth.

Kurtis: So you are all done?

Kiera: Yes.

Kurtis: Great. Now relax a bit I think you are tired.

Kiera: Ok, dad, see you in some hours.

Kurtis: Cute one…

Lara: How you can do that?

Kurtis: What?

Lara: Talking so soft with her, she always listening to you, how?

Kurtis: I don't know' probably is like you said three days ago, she's like me.

Lara: Possible, but now I have another opinion.

Kurtis: Like?

Lara: She's ours… This is what she is. A part from each other. Making a complete circle.

Kurtis: I'm happy now you are in the same part with me, it means, 'cause I know you are thinking at this right now, it means that I was right you love her, like nobody else.

Lara: But, you know who loves her more than me?

Kurtis: Who?

He holds her hands.

Lara: You, her father.

She smiled and he smiled back, after, he gently kisses her on the lips.

Kurtis: Let's go to see what our _warrior_ is doing.

Lara: Ok, let's go to our _warrior_.

They walked at Kiera's room, they slowly opened the door and they saw the girl in her dreams.

Kurtis: Isn't she the most beautiful?

Lara: Yes she is the most.

Lara smiled looking at the begin she gave birth, she wasn't only her girl, she was her world and if her world suffer she suffer too.

Lara: Let's let her sleep, she had a crazy night.

Kurtis: This is nothing besides what Karel was doing when I was small.

Lara: Come on!

They left the room, letting Kiera and her dreams alone, hey guys do you remember when I say:

_He left and realize he fall in love with the Lux Veritatis._

Okay, so you do, Kiera was in love at much the angel was with her, they loved each other so much, so much that they didn't realize they loved each other. So you got it? Got it!

**I really want to know if you like this chapter, it has so much love and in the same time so much supernatural things, I hope you love it.**

**Okay too much love****, let's get serious. I will update soon! Thanks for being with me all this time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Falling

**Chapter14: Falling**

Kiera was in the gymnasium, making her workouts like usually.

She jumped through the traps and run under them, she jumped in the cold water from there; she took the hard path, through a tunnel. She holstered her guns, how lucky she was, that she had a mother like Lara, and killed the mini androids made by Zip, especially for her.

She jumped on a ledge and on another one, until she made five meters, where the ledges were disappearing, she entered in a sort of artificial temple, she stooped walking and gazed around, when suddenly she felt the floor moving, she looked down, but it was too late, she was falling down.

She launched her magnetic grapple and she was hanging above a hole in the ground she climbed on the magnetic grapple, and jumped safely far away from the hole.

Hearing sounds, she looked behind her, her friend, the robot, a new one, named AAI, or Advanced Artificial Intelligence and it was made with pure metal.

Kiera holstered her guns again and turned to face him, she stared to run to her point, a tiny and black memory stick, the robot stared to run after her.

Kiera: Will you stop? I don't think so, dumbass.

She started to shoot him, seeing it wouldn't give up, at the right moment, she started to shoot a pillar, which brooked down on the AAI. She walked to her stick, she took it, but when she came down, the robot got up and jumped on her, causing little injures too Kiera.

With an awesome force, Kiera, push off the robot with her legs, she rolled on the ground and hide behind a half destroyed wall, when suddenly she realized she runs out of bullets. It was time to use her powers, but she was spoiled and it won't work, so time to use a diversion.

The robot came at her when it wanted to attack Kiera; he stopped at the girl's gesture.

Kiera: Stop.

He didn't move, it wasn't very smart, even its names told that. Kiera put the stick in the robot's middle and it's stared to play music.

Kiera took it by his neck and grab it outside, in the tech room.

Zip: You brook another one? Alistair won't be happy.

Kiera: I'm a Lux Veritatis; he has to learn that it's not how he thinks it is.

Alistair: My God, Kiera! Another one?! What will say your mother?

Alistair came down.

Kiera: Nothing, the money is streaming on the tap for our family.

Kurtis: Kiera. Well done! But go and... You know...

Kiera: Ok, can I go out before that?

Kurtis: Yes, sure.

Kurtis smiled at his daughter seeing her going up stairs.

Alistair: Is that? You don't say anything to her?

Kurtis: No, why?

He looked at Alistair and Alistair froze seeing Kutis's blue ocean eyes, which were going through his soul.

Alistair: You know what? Let's leave this conversation.

0000

Kiera was walking on the street; it was a bright day, very strange for London. Her opinion was that London looked better in gray colours than in the colourful ones.

And it was warm, that was strange too, usually it rains or the clouds are hiding the sun and its cold, but now, it was perfect, Kiera could see the flowers from her street blooming.

She was dressed in a white blouse on which was engraved ''_your nightmare''_ with big black bolded words and a pair of blue jeans, she was also wearing a blue beret that matched perfectly with her jeans.

She suddenly stopped, to see a woman with long red hair unpacking some things in a garden, looking closer through the fennecs; she realized the woman was Nick's mother. So she felt free to go to her and say hi.

She entered in the little garden of the little summer house, hmm... A summer house in London, this day was getting stranger and stranger.

Anastasia: Hello, Kiera! I haven't though you live near this house.

Kiera looked at the slim woman; she examined her from toe to head, she was really beautiful, her eyes were green like the emeralds, greenish than other green eyes.

Kiera: Hello. I didn't know you have a house here.

Anastasia: I think you are not searching for someone, then.

Kiera: Neah...

Anastasia: You are like your father.

Kiera: If you say so.

Anastasia: But, if you want to search, I'm sure you will find who you need.

Kiera: That's true.

The woman turned to her business.

Kiera walked into the house, it was a big house for a summer house, it was amazing inside how it was outside, walking through a set of stairs using her farsee ability, to find her not so old friend, she arrived at a door.

The door was half opened, she look inside, the same boy she met. But this time, he was on his telephone.

Kiera: Hey...

Nick: Kiera, how to you get here?

He rose up from the bed and came at her, she was shorter than him with a centimetre or two and her eyes were as amazing as he saw them last time.

Kiera: I live not far from here, I get here walking.

She crossed her arms.

Nick: Do you want to go for a walk?

He blush a little, he was a bit nervous, he really liked Kiera, but what were Kiera's thoughts? Did she like him or not? How knows?

Kiera: Sure, let's go.

0000

Nick: Hihi, I never thought this could be real.

Kiera: It is from the narrow looks.

They started to laugh.

Nick: Sabrina is strange.

Kiera: You tell me?

Nick: Its looks, like yes.

Kiera: She is crazy.

Nick: So... What a huge house!

Kiera: Not as huge as the Heisstrum manor.

Nick: You have more houses than I have thought.

Kiera: Like you, My Lord!

Nick: Stop it you!

Kiera: Stop me, you!

Nick: Do you really, want to see, how you will shut up?

Kiera: Let's see what you gonahh...

He kissed the girl on her lips that were like the fire, burning, he putted the hands around her waist was hot too. He finished with the kiss and looked at her and she looked at him.

Nick: Did I shut up your mouth now?

He whispered.

Kiera: What did you do?

Said Kiera, just thinking at what happened earlier.

Nick: Kissed you... Kiera...

She looked at him with her dark eyes at his green one, and she could fell something and see his eyes unsecure.

Kiera: Do you love me?

She asked in a silent tone.

He looked at her, could he lie to her? She could read minds, he couldn't lie to her.

Nick: Y-ye-es...

He said in some way scared of what could happen. But Kiera smiled and looked at him.

Kiera: See ya...

She went in her house. Nick remained outside, preparing to go back home, he thought for a moment about the smile, that little smile and at the sweet taste of Kiera's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15:The revange of Dopplenganger

**Chapter15: The revange of the dopplenganger**

Kiera sat on the windowsill in her room, watching the heavy rain droops falling from the night sky.

She closed her eyes to listen to them, but something stange felt in the room, it was beacon or something? She smelled the air, a combination of explozive and fire came.

She rose up and went to the door, she opened it and saw something that don't mean to be seen, her heart was betting hard and loud, she watched the fire burning everything, she looked for an escape.

She ran through a long corridor of rooms that didn't got burn, still, she stooped. There was _''the end of the line'' _ she puts the hands on the wall and found that is a secret entrance, no time to found the mechanism, so smash it with your fist or better, use the powers.

Kiera made a fire ball between her hands and throw it in the fake wall, she looked down to see the library in flames, she needed her special form to run through the flames, she felt on her knees and rolled her eyes in the head and lift her head up. She mumbled something and her hair became pure white, her eyes were a light gray and on her left arm the Lux Veritatis sign appeared, it was like a tattoo, it was small and black.

She jumped down making a swan dive through the flames that didn't burned her skin, she walk through the pieces of demolished furniture and walls, suddenly the pillar that was suspending the floor, where she sat now, broke down, but in a fraction of second she react and slide down she was in the living room, she heard a voice, a female voice.

Lara: KIERA! WAIT!

The teenager stayed unmoved, until her mother grabbed her in her arms, Kiera took her human form.

Lara: Let's go!

Kiera: But father, Zip and Sebastian? What about them?

Lara: You father is helping them, come on, they will be all right.

Lara took Kiera by her hand and carried her to a safe exit, but the door to their escape won't stay there forever, it was almost breaking down, so Lara impelled Kiera, the girl hit the dump ground, she got up still a little confuse, then she looked at the place from where she fall and after her mother, who was far from the house now, but Kiera didn't knew and she will never know until someday.

Kiera: Mother? MOTHER!

She screamed.

Kurtis: Kiera? Kiera!

Kiera: Father!

She ran and embraced him; it was all she got now.

Kurtis: Where's your mother?

Kiera: I don't know... I...I... Is only my mistake...

A tear fall from Kiera's right eye.

Kurtis: Don't blame yourself Kiera...It wasn't you; we don't know what it was.

Zip: A doppelganger, a perfect copy of someone, but on the bad side.

Zip came at them.

Kurtis: I heard of them, she must to be the one who killed Alistair... Again.

Kiera: So she must be the one who blow up the house?

Zip: Yes, kid. She won't come back again only you if you face her again and try to destroy it.

Sebastian: We all safe, that's good.

The half demon man came at the masters of the manor, not including Zip, who was just a help.

Sebastian: What now, My Lord?

Kurtis: Going to Heisstrum manor isn't so far from here.

Kiera: Like?

Kurtis: 10 kilometres.

Zip: It shouldn't take too long.

0000

Kiera got out from the car and gazed at the huge manor, it was like the Croft Manor multiplied with 3, you could say it was mini castle, she never knew her father's budget.

Kurtis: Let's go inside, ok, Kiera?

Kiera: Yeah...Sure.

They entered, the first, in a huge hall made from marble, on the right wall was a double door that let you in the living room, on the left was a staircase and on the wall in the front was a long arch away, after those were the dining room and the kitchen. On the right and the left of the staircase were doors that lead you to another set of stairs that lead you to other rooms.

Kiera: Where is my room?

Kurtis: Up, you go on the right stair and in the middle, are the only door open; it was my sister's room.

Kiera: Ok.

She went up, it wasn't cold in the house and she wondered ''_why?''_ because from what she understood none lived there, she arrived at her room.

She opened the door slowly, she turns on the light and walk inside, it was so big, it was like half of the first level in her mother's house.

0000

Natla saw the doppelganger coming.

Natla: Is she died?

The pale creature shakes her head in a negative way.

Natla: Is Kurtis dead?

The doppelganger made the same gesture.

Natla: Who's dead, from that house?

Doppelganger: Lara Croft and Alistair Fletcher.

It said with the voice doubled.

Karel: Natla.

Natla: Here you are I had bad news.

Karel: Like? Oh... Wait don't tell me she isn't dead.

Natla: Here is the problem. The one who died is Lara.

Karel: No she didn't. She's hiding.

Natla: How you are so sure?

Karel: She escaped from the manor; she hided in its basement and then she ran, took her motorcycle and disappeared like Kurtis when he disappeared in the Foreign Legion.

Natla: Very smart. Do we have to catch her?

Karel: For Candace sake, no. The one who will catch her, will be her beloved daughter, Kiera, the Warrior will get her when she will be 24. See? Easy like pie.

Natla: You mean, Kiera will get her, will she be nervous.

Karel: Yes, very nervous, Kiera will make Lara pay, but she wouldn't kill her mother, in exchange they will be forever enemies, from Kiera's 24.

Natla: I never thought a Lux Veritatis will ever do that. Hurt their family.

Karel: It's looks like, here will be different. Kiera is a warrior LV in the same time is a healer LV. Her genes are a bit different from her mother's, we could say that, she is like her father, a mini Kurtis.


	16. Chapter 16:The Chirugai

**Chapter16: The Chirughai**

Kiera was 16 now, she sat on her bed and stroked the old cat's head, Rockie,a persan cat, it was purring hard.

For years she was with her father, she learned a lot of things, besides the Lux Veritatis things. Also a love for archaeology came from her and she started the study of ancient civilizations, artefacts and relics.

She rose up and spread, after that, she changed in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt and her black boots.

She went down, she was all alone. Today was a real bad one, they were three years gone from when her mother disappeared and her body wasn't still found.

She went out to Lara's memorial, which was near the fountain in the backyard. She looked at it, a small and thin and tall pedestal which was larger at the end of it.

Kiera: Take care mother, this is for you.

She putted a pink rose next to the pedestal and remembered that horrible day, her thoughts were destroyed by her best friend, not only her best friend, or we could say he was more than that.

Nick: Hey, Kiz. How are you?

He smiled like he done in other days, when he came at her.

Kiera: Fine, why you came?

Nick: To see you.

Kiera: It makes sense.

Nick: You don't say!

They laughed a little then they stopped and gazed at their eyes, Kiera to Nick's and Nick to Kiera's.

Kiera: Very funny, or not.

Nick: See, you can be happy to.

Kiera: I know.

She smiled, they looked at each other, when they almost kissed, Kurtis came with a grin.

Kurtis: They you are! All of you...

Kurtis couldn't say he didn't like Kiera's boyfriend, but after all he was a man.

Kiera: What's the matter father?

Kurtis: This is for you, have fun with it. I'm out!

He gave a box to Kiera, she took it and gazed at it, it was pure gold. He left after that.

Kiera: Do you think I should open it?

Nick: I don't know, I think so.

Kiera: Let's see, in fact it couldn't be Pandora's Box or something similar. Could it be?

She opened the box and saw a gold honey disc which had displayed on it white circles on its surface, at the end of the disc was written with small letters "_Kiera Heisstrum"_.

She put her fingers in the cold holes and lifted it, it launched his lames and Kiera drooped the heavy box.

Nick: Is like your father's, but more beautiful.

Kiera: Yes, I wish mother was here.

Nick embraced her and took the lethal weapon from her hand, then he kissed her gently on the mouth and left.

Nick: I have to go, see you, Kiera!

Kiera: Bye.

The boy flew away and Kiera remained alone.

Kiera: I wished I had a pair of wings like him.

0000

Amanda: You made a huge mistake Lara, missing three years.

Lara: I know, but...

Amanda: What? Kiera will find out one day, what then?

Lara couldn't say anything, her friend was right, it was the hugest mistake made by her.

Lara: Defeat her.

Amanda: How, you know who she is. Also, you know she'll be immortal too.

Lara: I don't know, OKAY?!

She screamed.

Lara: I won't do anything! I will stay here hided in your house; I will come where you go and so on!

Amanda: Swear that, what will happen is only your fault!

Lara: I swear!

Amanda: Look, who's out!

The blonde girl looked on the window of her flat, to see Kiera and Kurtis leaving from a garment shop, they seemed happy.

Lara came near the window and looked down. Her eyes were a little bit wet.

Lara: I used to go with her at that shop, it was her favourite!

Amanda: This is the life! It's treat you until you die.

Lara: Look, Kurtis embraced Kiera! He's a really good father.

Amanda: I'm sure and if he does Kiera's wishes, I think he's the best!

Lara: I'm not the same...

Amanda: What do you mean?

She sat on the armchair looking at Lara, she don't let her eyes go in another way, she was curious what she will say, what the strongest women she ever knew will say.

Lara: I mean, the real Lara Croft won't run, she will support the consequences.

Amanda: You had a choice, to get out from the manor and then went to your daughter!

Lara: I made huge mistakes in that night.

Amanda: Do you want some chocolate?

Lara: Yes, why not?

Amanda: Ok, just wait here.

Lara just looked once at the man she loved and at her daughter, an amazing woman now, she really looked like one. Lara was sure, if she will return ever, Kurtis will be disappointed and almost kill her and Kiera will be nervous and like Kurtis, she will almost kill her.

0000

Cadence: What do you want Karel?

The divinity elated her golden wings and fire hair.

Karel: Just to say to your holiness, that the prophecy is almost done!

Cadence: Why it should interest me?

Karel: Cause, Lara Croft is done with her ''acting'' and the Warrior will become in no time the saver of the Atlantis.

Cadence: She isn't 19 yet, only then the time will come, my dear. See you and for future, don't invoke me for stupid stuff.

The divinity disappeared, transforming again in stone.

Karel:_ Don't invoke me for stupid stuff..._

Said the full nephillim in a sarcastic voice. Trying to imitate the Greek's divinity sharp and squeaky voice.

Anhareta: Father are you all right?

Karel: Nothing, just talking with the gods.

He was back to normal.

Karel: What are you doing here? Weren't you with your friends? Dear... Anah...?

Anhareta: Just left my phone, here in the prayer space.

Karel: Sometimes I think of how we are related...

Anhareta: Ask your penis and mother's vagina!

She ran like hell, knowing if she will be caught by her father she will not see the light for 4 days.

Karel: You don't talk like that in the temple!

He ran after his little bastard.


	17. Chapter 17: The truth

**Chapter17: The truth**

Lara, sudenlly rose up from her bed, she had a strange felling something was wrong with Kiera, she changed fast and ran to the corridor of the small flat.

Amanda heard the noise and got out from the room to catch up with Lara.

Amanda: Hey, what the fuck you are doing at 3am?!

Lara: Kiera is in danger, I can feel her pain, and she's wounded! I got to go!

Amanda: Wait... Lara I'm coming with you, someone have to take care of you!

Said Amanda in a sarcastic voice, Lara smiled a bit, but not too much, how she ended with her boots she ran at the car.

0000

Karel: What now, dear Kiera?

Kiera's left hip was injured and was bleeding; she was on the floor almost destroyed by Karel, who from no reason was more powerful than her, at this moment. She gave a gaze to her father who was in the same position like her, but he was lying down.

Kiera: Fuck-k you-u, bast-bast-ard...

She said, putting her hand on the hip which was full of blood, a reddish blood than normal.

Karel: Where's the fourth periapt shard, slut!?

Kiera: God kn-nows...

He pushed her with his foot in to a wall.

Karel: TELL ME! YOU MUST KNOW!

She showed a small smile.

Kiera: I don't kn-now, no-on-one kn-nows.

Karel: You are just a child, why in the world I'm talking with you.

He came closer to her, to kill her, will Kiera die or not. Kurtis was now fine; he got up and came to the fragile girl. He heard gunshots and he rolled on the ground, they were meant for Karel, who was almost falling from his feet, seeing this, Kiera rolled and rose up and with an awesome force she rose up and ran to her chirugai, she took it and she was ready to attack the uninvited guest. Karel transformed in dust and disappeared.

Kiera couldn't stay more on her foots, everything around her begin to spin and the things around her begin to blurry. She was falling down, she felt on the hands of a brunet woman, the woman was strangely known, she recognised her face, before she faint.

Kiera: Moth-h-er... Is y-you?

Lara: Yes...

Kiera: Why you li-li-lied to me-ee...

Kiera started to scream the word _''Why''_ time for three or four times, when Lara put her head closer to her chest, the little Kiera stopped and from the big effort she faint in her arms.

Lara lifted her, she was heavy.

Kurtis: So you lied...

Lara: Kurtis... Look I-

Kurtis: Not an I, I'm very disappointed of you...

Amanda: At least... You told the truth.

Lara: At least... Let's put Kiera in her bed, man... She's heavy!

Amanda: This house is huge inside and out... I barely know if will find it. I'll take care of her, how about to go and talk with Kurtis, oh! Yes! Go and find Sebastian before all of this.

Lara: I only have to call his name... His half demon half human. SEBASTIAN!

The butler appeared next to Lara.

Sebastian: Miss weren't you dead?

Lara: Yes, I was, in a sort of way... Just clean the disaster!

Sebastian: How you wish, Miss Croft.

Lara: Up to Kurtis...

0000

Kiera: Where the Hell I am?

She moved her head to left and right until her vision became clear.

Kiera: My room... Finally! The best place from here...

She closed her eyes and tried to catch some sleep, but hearing the door opening, she opened them to see her mother in flesh, still breathing.

Lara: Can I talk to you?

Kiera: Come in...

She left a sight, ready to hear the story of the woman or her arguments or whatever she wanted to say.

Lara: Look Kiera... I'm really sorry!

Kiera: Are you?

Lara: Yes.

Kiera: Cause you don't look sorry.

Lara: Will you forgive me for what I've done, or not?

Kiera: Ling ne three years, acting like dead? Shall I?

Lara: Only if you want.

She looked in Kiera's icy eyes, those dark brown eyes that only have a beauty spot that dark blue circle, which her daughter stole it from her father, showed anger and danger, Kiera's eyes were telling everything, even under the delicate and silent voice she had in that moment.

Kiera grinned and then said what it was right.

Kiera: Yes, because you are my mother, but promise it won't happen again.

Lara: Promise.

Lara took Kiera's hot hand, her touch missed for her, now she was finally with her and she was sure she won't do the same and stupid mistake.

Kiera: What did father say?

Lara: That he was very disappointed and if I will ever do this he will put me to some Lux Veritatis workouts.

Kiera: That's not good!  
Lara: If you say so...

Kiera: Thanks for healing me.

Lara: Not a problem at least you are my daughter.

Kiera: I know.

0000

Karel: WHAT?!

Rada: Yes, queen Sidonia, changed the prophecy. I'm really sorry!

Karel: Why in the world...

Cadence: What happened dear...?

When Rada saw the god, she kneeled down at the woman white feet.

Karel: Y-y-your Holiness, I...

Cadence: You are good at nothing, now I know why your daughter hates you. And, besides that, you are not good at telling the future, so I decided that, Eric, the general of the nephillims, will be the Teller, until he will die.

The divinity said with anger, which very quick became happiness, when she saw some ice cream on a golden plate.

Cadence: For what so many ice creams, dear Rada?

She said looking at the woman kneeled down, who watched at her with fear in her eyes.

The divinity showed a little smile and the sun bright more heavy.

Rada swallowed and said with a trembling voice.

Rada: For the princess, she made tonsillitis, she doesn't have tonsils anymore, until tomorrow she have's to eat ice cream.

Cadence: If you say so Lady, have a good day.

She disappeared in a black smoke.

Karel: So, Kiera is with her mother again, she will destroy all of us and this is it, we are what we are, we are... Hybrid begins, dear Rada, we are hybrids.

Rada: And if the prophecy is changed back?

He looked in Rada's eyes, were showing hope.

Karel: It's made now to make everything right, it won't be a tomorrow after Kiera Heisstrum will destroy the _Heart of the Nephillim._


	18. Chapter 18: Fulling the new

**Chapter18: Fulling the new**

A girl riding a pterodactyl in flight was approaching Decorah's city, she had red hair and yellow eyes, which were hit by sunlight. She was wearing blue shorts and a black corset, she was so slim, you could say she was a thin like a board.  
She land at the castle gate,she dismount and enter the castle, she made a sign with her hand and huge door was opened by guards.  
She went to the throne room with a delicate step that everyone worshiped and fall on their knees. It means that the girl should be someone that she indeed was one of great importance.  
She entered the room where Karel was waiting on it.  
Karel: Oh dear Jessica!  
Jessica: Karel ...  
Karel: And what is your plan, fulfilling the prophecy?  
Jessica: Yeah, what's your problem?  
Karel: I haven't a problem with that, but how do you do it?  
Jessica: Knowing Lara Croft, Kurtis Heisstrum and the greatest warrior on the world, Kiera Heisstrum, I mean, I'll run them in a so-called Cappadocia tool called The Fourth Periapt Shard and stick to them in hell will be easy as pie. It will take some time, but I'm sure it will work.  
Karel: Just take a more normal form, if they will see you like this, will surely suspect something, they will think is foul play.  
Jessica: Yes Master.  
With that, the princess of the Upper Decorah left to do her job.

0000

Jessica, arrived in front of the Heisstrum manor, she closed her golden eyes and suddenly they become green and her fire hair,became black as the ebony , her dark clothes, Becoming a summer dress of the azure blue.  
She was login, she was in the hallway, she stopped hearing someone else's steps, a tall man in a suit come.  
She looked at him and asked.  
Jessica: Where can I find Lady Croft?  
Sebastian: She's up in her office. May I ask your name lady?  
Jessica: Cara.  
Sebastian: Thank you let me lead you young lady.  
He leaded her in Lara's office.  
Cara: Thank you!  
Sebastian: It was a pleasure!  
He closed the door beside her.  
Cara: Lady Croft! What a pleasure, I'm here to talk with you, business of course!  
Lara: What business?  
She asked her by lying and putting her feet on the table.  
Cara: You know I'm an antiquerist and knowing that you are an archaeologist I wanted to ask if you ever heard of the Fourth Periapt Shard, the only one who can destroy the bad.  
Lara: Sounds interesting.  
Cara: It is located in Cappadocia, rather he hides in, if you can find it and the other 3, cause they are 3 wihich can destroy only the demons and the last one the whole hell, you could open the Underworld and save the world from darkness.  
Lara: I'll think about it.  
Cara: There is no need to talk to me again, only if you give me that  
artefact.  
Lara: I'm sure I will not give it, so you come in vain.  
Jessica started to act, pretended that she was upset. And leave sighing.

Lara: Kurtis!

Kurtis: Yeah? A voice above Lara was heard.

Kurtis came down from his office.

Lara: Tell me about the Fourth Periapt Shard, that incredible... I don't know!

Kurtis: Is a bracelet and is hiding in Cappadocia, more exactly in it.

Lara: What?!

Kurtis: Did I forget to say that with the other three, could create the ancient sword, Magara.

Lara: Another thing?

Kurtis: Only Kiera can create it and use it and of course, because that ancient shard contains nephillim power, more exactly the Augustine, the blood of the demon who fucked the first time a human girll, she will achive the Vail, that only because Kiera has the Don, if it was someone else, well... It didn't work and he or she have died.

Lara: I can undersand, when we go?

Kurtis: In Cappadocia? Why to go?

Lara: It will look cool in my artefact room.

Kurtis: I think Kiera will need it, after... You can put it in your artefact room.

Lara: How about tomorrow?

Kurtis: Ok, ok...

Lara: Announce Kiera!

Kurtis: Yes mam'!

000

Kurtis arrived at Kiera's door which was cracked, he looked inside, and Kiera was lying in bed, probably sleeping, probably daydreaming, no one knows.

He pushed the door slowly and entered and looked inside the room, there was nothing to hide, or it was just an appearance.

He sat next to Kiera's back and stroked her head.

Kurtis: Wake up sunshine!

Kiera: I don't want to...

She moaned and returned to her sleep.

Kurtis: Kiera... Is something important!

Kiera: What is so important than my sleep?

She sat on her but and looked at her father.

Kurtis: The Shadow War.

Kiera: So soon?

Kurtis: Your mother discovered the dagger. Now she knows.

Kiera: Yes father, when we are leaving?

Kurtis: Tomorrow.

Kiera: Ok. So... Prepare to end a war?

Kurtis: Yes, that is.

Kiera: Fuck...

She leaned on her back.

Kurtis: Watch your mouth!

He left her.

Kiera: Sebastian?!

The butler appeared.

Sebastian: Yes Miss?

Kiera: Make me a breakfast!

Sebastian: Now Miss, have a good day!

0000

Kurtis: There we have to go, in the west part, near to Salt Lake, or not so near the jungle where the shard is localized is at... 45 kilometres in front of it.

Kiera: At this point, in the middle of the jungle?

Kurtis: Not exactly, in the middle of it, more exactly under. But to enter we need the amulet.

Kiera: So... To Theodora's Cathedral then in the jungle.

Kurtis: Something likes that, and then we will go in... The dessert of Hell, the Foramer...mmm...Yes, very attractive...

He said in a sarcastic voice.

Kiera: We will take then the path to Babylon and take the path under the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, to arrive in Foramer, be serious father, please!

Kurtis: This is for you, read it! It should mean something!

He left the library. Kiera took the huge stack of papers, which were in old Latin. She started to read, the first paragraph sounded like this:

''_In a __world __unseen __and __believed __extinct __will emerge__, led by __a fighter__, __coming __from a __prophecy __older than the __universe itself__, her story __begins __like this...''_

**In the next chapter I will tell stories from Kiera's life and then ''after she reads'' I will continue with the Shadow War.**


	19. Chapter 19: Memories

**Chapter19: Memories**

_Lara was running holding Kiera in her arms and Kurtis beside her. They were in Atlantis, from the looks Karel heard from a bird that Kiera was born and now, well, catching her was on the list. _

_They stopped, there was a hollow._

_Lara: Now what?_

_Karel: Well, well... Die...Three from an arrow... What luck!_

_Alice: Fuck you, Karel!_

_In Karel's back, was now a girl, whit long and black hair and forest eyes, it was Kurtis's sister, small sister. She was holding her chirughai._

_Karel: Alice..._

_Said the demon turning to face her._

_Alice: If you want them... Well. I never guessed I will say that. You have to get past me!_

_Karel: I never mind you will say that. Okay lady let's play!_

_Alice: Run!_

_Kurtis: Thank' sis!_

_Alice: You don't have bro! Ahh... Bloody!_

_They ran away, but they arrived to meet another friend, Erick! The general!_

_Erick: Hi main friends!_

_The two stopped and watched at him, what to do, Kiera started to cry._

_Lara: Kurtis?_

_Kurtis: Lara it's not a good moment..._

_Lara: Kiera is... BURNING!_

_Kurtis: It's impossible!_

_Kiera screamed and produced an explosion, they were safe now, the demonic battle transformed again in a meadow._

_Alice: Guys! You all right?_

There were some pages missing. And another paragraph was written.

_She thought for a moment that her dump, scared legs will refuse to subject. But she managed to step. And then another. She looked back, the nephillims weren't fowling her anymore._

_She looked in the room where she was now, a circular room, made from volcanic rock. One thing was in the room. A throne, on which sat a petrified boy, or it was something else, the 11 years old girl, couldn't observe too much, the room was lighted only by some candles which were in the hands of angels statues._

_She approached the boy, who, now she could see, was holding a red sphere, she touched it and suddenly..._

_Fire. She was burning. The sphere growth around her, like a fire maintained with straws. It contained her, huge and tall, it transformed in a Phoenix. It covered her with its wings again and the little Warrior could feel how the Don was growing in her. _

_It stopped. She slowly lifted her head. She looked scared at her body, which from the looks was perfect. She heard steps, she looked back. It was him; it was the one who was trying to catch her._

''_What are you doing? Act! Act!'' She heard voice inside her head and for a moment she thought she was crazy, but it talked back: ''Can you hear me? Concentrate Kiera! Do it, activate me! Come on, come on...''_

_She didn't listen to it, and she saw the man who creped her out, he was coming, he could see him clapping his hands, which were notched and wrinkled like a foot of a bird which were almost the length of her fingers. Yes, those were: eagle claws. Claws like an eagle's claws. A thrill of horror crossed her. She dreamed once a human whit claws like this, that wasn't a good dream. ''Listen to me child! I'm the power you let in you, use me! Just concentrate!'' _

_The men: Now what Heisstrum, what you will do?_

_Kiera: I give you to hell..._

_He started to laugh._

_Kiera closed her eyes and moved her mind, it was a strange sensation, something between __nausea and__powerful__blows__to__the chest. She leaved a scream while she screamed she was covered by fire after, the fire growth more and more until everything around her blow out. Then it stopped. She was finally safe. _

There weren't more pages for that chapter. Another begun, but that one was only some sentences that didn't made enough sense

_But in fact, she didn't see her. She couldn't see at all. The only thing around her was a group of dancing and elongated shadows leaning over her. And everything else was dark. _

_She tried to take air, but the effort was so painful that her eyes became moist. She could hardly breathe. She noticed the silver bullet, stuck there like a sharpened bone. She felt her arm hurting from the shoulder to the fingertips, and she could not move it. It hurt her to the bone and she could not move at all. _

_There were two shadows around her. Somehow they looked familiar to her. But they couldn't be friends, because they were torturing her. One of them stretched out her skinny arms and began to twist her arm, putting her fingers into the wound, both inside and out. She wanted to scream but no voice came out from her. Her mouth was dry. She closed her eyes for not seeing them, and then she noticed a sharp burning tip across her chest, right where the bullet was tormenting her. _

_And she began to rave. Without knowing why, her dull mind transported her back to a time when she suffered so much that she thought she would die, but someone was determined to save her... _

There again it stopped. And some things about Lux Veritatis were written now:

_In the Order of the Lux Veritatis, the boys can be Healers (they can heal people, they can't use the Don) or Warriors (they can fight against the devil; they can't heal themselves like the Healers)._

_The girls can be like the boys, Healers or Warriors, but the chance that a girl with Lux Veritatis powers to be born, is almost impossible, that's why most of them born without the Don._

_The most powerful weapons are the:_

_Vail: whit the Don and Augustine (necessity: the Warrior)_

_Periapt Shards: in the hands of a Warrior_

_The Chirughai: in the hands of the nobility _

_The Orcus Centre: in the hands of a healer_

_The Fourth Periapt Shard: in the hands of Kiera Heisstrum_

_The Magara: in the hands of Kiera Heisstrum._

_A member can become an initiate after the test; he or she must to fulfil these things:_

_Must know how to use its powers_

_Must never lied_

_Must never made sex_

_Must know Black Alchemy_

_Must believe in God_

_Must never ran away from the Order_

_Must never feared_

_Must never cried_

_Must know how to act in extreme situation_

_Must know how to defeat a demon_

_Must know how to act in front of the rests of the members_

_If these rules aren't fulfilled in time, he/she should __bear the consequences._

There weren't more pages, just some things that take time to understand:

_"Strange events and phenomena that terrified their superiors."_

_Although two will go to shed their blood at the foot of the Great Mother, it will be seven transiting the Bitter Path: the Warrior and the Archaeologist, the Demon and the Innocent, the Chosen One and the Angel. This has told the Voice in the Darkness: among the two who shed their blood, only one could be redeemed, and she'll redeemed by the will of the Goddess. But woe to them if they don't satisfy the Ineffable: none of them will again see the light of mortals._

_At the beginning of time, the gods descended to Earth and joined the daughters of mortals. From their union were born the first Nephillim, the Upper Race, to which you belong. For centuries they walked on the Earth, expelled from Paradise because of their illegitimate birth, and lived among mortals, passing on them their wisdom. But mortals were capricious and fickle, so tired of them, the Blessed founded a city in the land of Cappadocia to live, a city which they called Eden._

_It will you, my child, to make fall that bastard on his knees, to crush and humiliate him, to makes him pay with his blood the shed blood of the Blessed one. And I'll behold from afar my revenge. And then no one will be stronger than us, and nobody will ever sink us._

_Year of grace 1490. The Great Goddess has awakened and chosed what she will do. We shudder to think of possible consequences. I know we are warriors and we swore to devote the Don to fight against the demons, and especially against the Nephilim, but our heart yearns to think what would be to confront Them with Her. For She, among all the creatures that spewed the Voragine and Heaven rejected, is the most terrible and dark. Her appearance is that of a beautiful woman, but both her breath and her heart burn like fire. She have awakened to take revenge on them, the Nephilims. And our faith falters for this._

_She, the Warrior, waving her Sword will bring them down at once. They are afraid. They can fight us, but how to deal with a Goddess older than the world? Will they defeat Her, She who reads minds and hearts, whose arm is longer than the River of Fire, which can crush us with a powerful blow of her breath?_

_We are the servants of the Light of Truth. We must be strong. If we could wrest the Them... maybe we could drive it away. But nobody will be able to approach Her._

_When She arrived engulfed in flames, no one will approach Her. Even those who love Her._

She read the huge stack; finally she did it, ''_man what a shit... Only delusion'' she said in her mind._

Alice: Your luck that your father wasn't here, sweet one!

Kiera: Alice!

**The longest chapter ever!**


	20. Chapter 20: Cappadocia

**Chapter20: Cappadocia**

Kiera: Alice, I never thought you will come here!

Alice: Someone has to take care of you, besides I'm in the prophecy too and I want to kick Karel's but.

Kiera: Who don't want to?  
Alice: I think the man who trained you between your 6-8, you know that freakin' healer, Morale.

Kiera: He's got a stupid name!

Alice: I know!

The two girls started to laugh, but became in a short time serious.

Kiera: So tell me who is who, it changed, the Giula the Teller whom was a bitch, became a teller, what about the rest of them?

Alice: Well... If you really want to know... The Amazonian is the Archaeologist your mother, the Amazonian is reincarnated in her; you father the Chosen One is in him, that means in the new prophecy is the Lighted One, you are, the Queen Kiera, which was the Hidden is you, the Warrior, the Angel is no more Bathsheba who's dead, is your boyfriend, Lilith is Sidonia or the Blessed Daughter, and the last Giulia is the Innocent who's Solara, and Solara in the prophecy, in the new one is don't have very much to role, the Demon is still Karel.

Kiera: Sooo... Long...

Alice: At least, that is for you.

She handed to Kiera some pages they were looking like the one she just read, old.

Alice: Prepare is almost 2 o'clock and our plane is leaving at 4 and a half.

Kiera: Why to read them, they still don't have sense.

_It starts in the hands of the Lighted and the Adventurer (or the Archaeologist), continues in the hands of Angel, rise in the Don's hands, fall in the arms of the Augustine, covered by the Vail, embraced by the Blessed, told by the Innocent, wounded by the Demon. The Warrior will rise from the ash and kill the Nephillims and gain immortality from heavenly blood._

_The Angel will destroy the horrible demons and gain immortality from the Templers._

Kiera: What it should mean...

She asked herself.

Nick: Will you let me to read, probably I can help you?

Nick came with his parents, they were about to leave with the Crofts.

He walked in the library and looked around while Kiera was reading. When she finished he came at her.

Kiera: I don't want you...To read this...

Nick: Why?

He got closer to her face.

Kiera: Is not meant to be read by you... You will...

Nick: Why you hide things from me? I thought you trust me!

Kiera: I trust you but...

Nick: Tell me!

He was furious, Kiera didn't know what happened with him, and the angels were peaceful creatures.

Kiera: I...

Nick: You what?!

He screamed, Kiera was scared, how he could do this to her, yell at her, she looked for a moment at him with sickness and left him alone.

Nick: Kiera, wait!

Kiera: Leave me!

She said and ran in the darkness.

He remained alone. So he decided to look over the maps, stacks of papers, drawings of ancient artefacts, relics and plans. He read the prophecy and he couldn't believe... He was meant to Kiera not Kiera to him, his parents were chosen with patience and carefulness and his live was written, this were only the summary of the prophecy, the book was in Atlantis. Everyone was made for Kiera, to help her, or the ancient queen who leaved in her.

Now he had to go to Kiera to apologize.

0000

He entered her room and walked at her, she was on her bed, and she covered her head with her hands for protection, seeing that the boy come at her, why in the world she was so scared.

Kiera: Leave me!

''_Why I said that? I love him! How I'm so scared, whom controls me?'' _she thought.

Nick: Hey, I won't hurt you! I love you!

He slowly gets her hands from her head, and embraced her thigh his body.

Nick: I read it...

Kiera: Why you didn't listen to me?

Nick: Cause I love you...

He embraced her more tightly; Kiera could fell his heart beating.

Kiera: You came with me?

Nick: Yes, my parents want to help Lara and Kurt, and heard you'll go with them, I want to come too.

Kiera: Just promise me one thing.

Kiera said while Nick _released_ her from the embrace.

Nick: What my warrior?

Kiera: You will do exactly what I say when we are not in a _good_ moment.

Nick: Okay, have you packed your things?

Kiera: Yes, let's go.

And they left to catch the plane.

0000

It was afternoon when they arrived; they took the Rover and headed to a camp, more exactly Anaya's camp.

Anaya: Good to see ya' guys!

She said happy. The same greeted the people who came now.

Anaya: Kiera, Nick, I think you will have a new friend, my son, William.

Anaya pointed to a guy with brown hair, who had an athletic look, he was like his father, that mean his skin was pale and his eyes were dark brown. He looked at his mother and rose up from the box where he sat.

He came at the two _dudes._

William: Hi, I'm William, but call me Will!

He sakes the hands with Nick and then with Kiera.

He felt something strange when he made contact with Kiera; she was burning like the fire.

They went farther from their parents and talked what teenagers would talk.

Kurtis: So, Anaya you say you find the ancient sword Condor?

Anaya: Yes is a temple not far from there like 3 kilometres.

Kurtis: It will be easy, not such long work and demons.

Lara: Have you investigated the place?

Anaya: Half of it. But it safe, it kept very good.

Alex: Not a problem, put some explosive, and this is it!

Anaya, Lara and Kurtis: Alex!

Alex: Ok, ok... Got it!

Kurtis: Hope nothing will happen to them.

Kurtis looked at the teenagers, who were laughing.

Anaya: Let's gona check it tonight.

Lara: Whit this we could take the sword too.

Kurtis: Good idea Anaya.

0000

Lara, Kurtis and Alex were walking through the long corridors and rooms, the place was huge, and it was like a labyrinth.

Alex: Man, it's so hard to escape from some teens.

Kurtis: You don't talk like this about my daughter!

Kurtis putted the Boarn X on Alex neck.

Lara: Calm down guys...

Lara looked around at the walls, definitely wasn't a temple or a tomb, it was a sort of cemetery judging by the inscriptions on the walls.

They finally arrived; they were in a round room, full with females statues which had wings in replace of the hands.

Lara approached the table were was along sword, made of beryllium, that means was very it was easy to lift. She putted her hands on it and tried to lift it, but it didn't work and she wondered why.

Lara: It doesn't work.

Kurtis: It says that only the Warrior can take it.

Lara: That means we need Kiera.

Alex: So we came here for nothing?

Lara: In some way, yes, we came for nothing.

Kurtis: We came here tomorrow, but with Kiera.

0000

In the camp was silence, Kiera was in her tent, she was cold, how it was cold, she never felt coldness, it was the first time she felt like this, she went out, but there was colder than there, _''Cold? In Cappadocia? You are kidding me?!''_ she thought.

She entered in Nick's tent, but there was cold too, she came at him for other things thought, she came at him to heal her.

Kiera: Nick... Are you awake?

She whispered. If he was sleeping she didn't want to wake him.

Nick: What happened Kiera?

He looked at Kiera who was standing up; he was on the ground sleeping.

Kiera: I'm cold.

Nick: Come here!

He rose up and sat down. Kiera sat next to him, he took her and holds her in his arms, he spread his perfect white wings, and then he covered her with them. He closed his eyes, and fall asleep after some moments. Kiera watched at his wings, they were a bright white at the beginning and fluffy , then was a part where they became white-yellow and they were more rough, and at their tips were like the gold and they were roughest than the other ones. With her hand trembling, because she still felt the coldness, she touched the right wing, it was delicate she took a feather and the wing moved, for a moment she thought Nick will wake up, but he didn't. She looked at it, it was like a mini flash light for no reason, and she smelled it, its smell like the baked cookies that Sebastian made every morning for her.

She hidden the feather in her pocket and moaned she fall on his chest and felt asleep.

**Well guys, sorry for the long waiting, I didn't have time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Uninvited Guests

**Chapter21: Uninvited guests**

Talking about sleeping like dead, the two teenagers woke up at an annoying scream, or more better said a ding scream and the sound of the blades made by Kurtis's chirughai.

Nick retracted his huge wings, which were like one meter long. Kiera get up from his embrace very fast, she took her chirughai and Nick took his dual pistols, they headed outside to see hellish creatures.

Kurtis: Now, that's! How you start the morning!

Anaya, Alex and Lara came too to see the disaster, Will, get out from his tent with his headphones on the ears he walked into jungle, like nothing was happening.

Kiera went to help her fire, she was dogging, jumping, wounding the black and grimy creatures, but no trace of her friend, and excuse moa, boyfriend, and well he was killing a demon who wanted to enter in a poor man body.

Kiera: Father, did you see the angel (note: Kiera and Kurtis were sometimes calling Nick: _Angel_, we don't know the reasons)?

She said cutting of a head with her lethal weapon.

Kurtis: Sorry Kiz, but I didn't see him.

He said killing the last demon.

Kiera: He was here moments ago…Sheath…

Said Kiera wipe away her sweat from her forehead and leaved a strike of blood on it.

Kurtis: Anaya, find someone to clean this mess up!

Kiera decided to use her farsee ability to discover where her buddy was hiding.

0000

She found him; he was fitting, with nothing?!Or it wasn't anything… From the looks, he was fitting with the bad spirits, in the end he ended with them.

Nick: Hi, Kiera, what a good day to start to fight with the hell, isn't it the best?

Kiera: Yeah… Sure…

She said in a sarcastic way.

Lara: Here you are little trouble makers, I have been searching you for 30 minutes, now come on to the breakfast.

Said the countess without paying attention to their clothes faces or injures. So she looked at them and the result was…

Lara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the fuck?! Moments ago you were okay and now…Look at you! Guys go and wash up!

Kurtis: Sweet one, everything is okay?

Said Kurtis with his half bottom body uncovered.

Lara: Yes, it is Kurtis…

Kurtis: Don't stay here alone come in our part of camp.

00000

Kiera sat down near a river, she pulled out her bloody t-shirt and she started to wash her upper body and her hair.

Will was walking around the rocks near the river where Kiera was washing. He looking through the cracks made by stones, he saw Kiera's back and her hips, there where wounds new, old, almost healed and some still recovering.He looked at her long hair, which with one touch of her, it become dry.

He stumbled over some rocks, Kiera heard that, and she was coming with that bladed able disc that he saw in this morning, he's heart was beating so fast that it almost went out of his chest, and his misfortune that a rock was on his foot.

The shadow of the girl covered him, she was there in front of him standing up, the wind blowing through her hair, he felt like he had a heart attack, but it wasn't a heart attack, he was scared to death by Kiera, she will think he spied her, but he just saw her, not spied.

Kiera: Let me help you.

She kneeled down, putted her hands on the rock and throws it away. She looked in Will's eyes. Will felt safe when he was looking in those dark eyes, he's breath wasn't so accelerate, it calmed down.

Kiera helped him to get up.

Kiera: How did you arrive there?

She said calm, while packing her things.

Will: I was walking and stumbled over that mountain of rocks.

Kiera: You are lucky that you resisted to this accident.

Will: I think so…

0000

After eating, Kiera started to draw, she sat next to her father, who was playing the guitar and she started to draw. But the silence didn't last long, because a sheath thing happened, from the ground, a monster tall as a giraffe, with a dark green skin, a skull face and without legs just with a bunt, came to spoil the party.

Kurtis and Kiera reacted very fast, they took this time guns, because the blade weapons were somewhere else, far away from them. They used thousand of ammunition on that thing, 3 shotguns were out of ammunitions, 12 SMG the same, 6 revolvers the same way and 7 pairs of dual pistols.

Their fingers were so damaged and broken from so much shooting, so they start to use their powers, throwing fire everywhere they could.

Kiera: Why he doesn't want to die?

Kurtis: I don't know, probably because he is so ugly.

Lara: Hey, guys catch this!

Lara was on a cliff, she throws to the 2 Lux Veritatis the periapt shards, but just 2 of them and one remained at Lara, just for safe.

Each one caught one in hands and they started to fight. They kicked the monster ass; they made a huge hole in its stomach. When they destroyed it, other fucking demons started to appear from nowhere.

They finally did it, Kurtis was still alive, but Kiera, Kiera was tired; she felt on her knees, she couldn't make a move, like her bones were broken.

Nick: Fuck them…

Said the angel, half alive half dead, he came next to Kiera, he looked at Kurtis, and then he lifted her. Kiera looked at Nick, stroked his cheek and fainted in his arms.

He was felling that Kiera's weight was getting from heavy to heaviest and from heaviest from overly heaviest, he's wings were dirty, he was almost could carry them, he almost felt asleep standing.

He was walking blindly, he know where to go by hearing Kurtis's footsteps, he's eyes were full of blood like his hands, which were full of Kiera's blood, which was coming from her chest, back and arms.

They arrived, but nick couldn't stay on his foots anymore, he hugged Kiera, placed her head on his chest, and he felt down without consciousness, like Kiera fainted in his arms.

He heard people around them, the only thing he knew it was that he has to protect Kiera, so with an amazing force he made a shield with his wings and covered the girl.

**Please review if you like it!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Temple

**Chapter 22: The Temple**

Kiera heard voices around her, her mother and father were talking, she slowly opened her eyes, the light hit her eyes like knife, she looked around she was in another tent not hers she was on a white bed, the same was Nick he was placed with his back in front of Kiera.

She looked at her parents and listened:

Lara: Kurtis! This didn't ended good! Look! What do you want now?!

She yelled.

Kurtis: It's not my fault that those creatures want to protect that hellish sword of the Queen Kiera!

Lara: And now what?! If our Kiera is like that… What?

Kurtis: We are going after the fourth shard.

Lara: How you want, where is it?

Kurtis: Is at…

Kiera fall asleep and slept a good piece of time.

0000

She woke up, no one was with her, just her friend, she tried to rise up, but she felt down screaming, she felt a stab in her back. Her breath was accelerating, and her back wasn't more wounded, her powers healed Kiera.

She waited some moments, then she rose up, she heard one of Nick's wings moving, she looked at him, he didn't woke up, that was good, she didn't want that right now.

She went out to see everything destroyed and burnt, she walked through the burned tents, ash and dead people, until she arrived in the part of camp where Anaya and Alex stayed. They were there, Kiera entered the main tent. She found Alex, Anaya was nowhere to be found.

Alex: Kiera, good to see you on your foots.

Kiera: Alex, where are mother and father, where did they go?

Alex: Where the forth shard is, hidden under the Theodora's Cathedral.

Kiera: What? And they didn't take me with them? I have to go.

Alex: No! You are sick, look at you!

Kiera: I don't care, do you understand?

Alex: Kiera! You are wounded badly.

Kiera: Then why I wasn't cured?!

Alex: Because the tent where were the medicaments, bandages and other healing things has burnt and besides a tree fall on it.

Kiera: No way, I'm going.

Alex: What about your parents, what they will think?

Kiera: I don't give a fuck on what they say.

She leaved Alex alone and she went to find something with she can take care of herself.

She had to cross all the damage made by her father, her and that fucking monster. She traversed all that fallen trees, until she arrived at her destination.

A tent with a huge health and green cross was painted on it; she walked inside and found some boxes with bandages, patches, medicinal alcohol and pills. She also found a bag where she putted the things.

The she went back to her tent and searched for some guns, luckily she found some forgotten guns and she took some ammunition too.

She searched for chirughai, she took it and saw that under it was a journal, but it wasn't the journal of her mother, father or her grandfather.

She opened it and read:

''_I hide the sword far away from this place under the jungle of Salt, the queen doesn't know where and this is the best thing, I hope she will never guess where it is. And if she will guess, I will die, by betraying her; I will die swooned by snakes._

_The sword itself holds an amazing power, more powerful than anything on this earth and sky, more powerful than heaven and hell, it said that it cannot be hold by human kinds, nephilims, Lux Veritatis, angels or demons. _

_Only a human can hold it, the daughter of the Amazonian and the most powerful warrior, Kiera Heisstrum. The girl whom is a healer and a warrior too, who will bring the seventh age on earth.''_

Kiera: The Salt Jungle must be the jungle we stay next to. Let's find out about that sword, we have nothing better to do.

0000

She was walking for some good minutes, she arrived in a hollow.

Kiera: Blocked.

She tried to find another way and she did, she found a very long, long, long stone bridge, she started to walk on it keeping her balance and she did it, she was on the opposite part.

She found the place of worship, it was huge, it was made by stone and on it Ivy was growing. She walks in, and she gazed around.

She looked at the inscriptions:

Kiera: They say that here rest the sword of life, it was made by the Kiera the First, to control the world from her kingdom, more exactly Atlantis, but she failed, because the scion was destroyed and without it, she couldn't lift it, so she putted a spell on it: ''_You'll be lifted only by a rebel and pure soul, whom will be very powerful''._ The sword was lifted with the table on which was placed and hided in the catacombs of _''Death''_ where the Lux Veritatis used to sacrifice Nephilims for the God, showing Him that they will be forever loyal.

She continued to walk, until there were two patches, which one to take? Kiera used her farsee ability and took the right one.

She arrived at the sword, she looked around and came closer and closer to it, she putted her hand on it, and its surface was cold. She lifts it, it wasn't so heavy, but it looked.

She pitted it on her back and went back to the camp.

0000

Kurtis: Where have you been?!

Kurtis asked very furious wanting an answer right in that moment.

Kiera: Why do you care so much?

Kurtis: Because I'm your father, that's why, if something had happened now, probably Lara cut my head!

Kiera: I was somewhere that you don't have to know!

She looked directly in his eyes, forgetting that he can read minds too.

Kurtis: You were after the sword, what made you to go there?!

Kiera: Yeah, what's your problem?!You were after that shard.

She said upset; she gave a gaze to her father and leaved.

Kurtis felt uncomfortable for what he did, yelling at her, but uhh… it so hard when the ones you care about does stupid things. He went to find her, it was easy, and he heard her crying.

Kiera stayed curled on a rock, her face was on her knees.

Kurtis took off his sweater and placed on Kiera's bare shoulders, the girl look up at Kurtis, he sat next to her.

Kiera: So it is you again…

She turned her face in the opposite part of Kurtis.

Kurtis: Kiera, listen to me.

Kiera: Why I should listen to you?

She looked at the full moon.

Kurtis: Because… I want to say that I'm sorry, I do you know…

Kiera: What to know?

She cut him off.

Kurtis: We fought, because I love you, you're my daughter, Kiera. I was scared that something happened to you.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

Kiera smiled.

Kiera: I love you too father, but you know that I grow up and I can take care of me.

Kurtis: I know you can take care of you, but you are still my little one.

They looked at each other, Kurtis embraced Kiera.

Kurtis: Now let's go, it's almost midnight and you must be very tired after all that _merry go round and round._

She moaned and stretched her body.

Kiera: Sort of…

**Guys, how about to make a little sacrifice and review this story? Please, please!**


End file.
